It's My Life
by Blame Blam
Summary: S3 AU. Sam is the star quarterback of McKinley but unfortunately his grades aren't that good. He needs tutoring. That's where Blaine comes in.
1. Chapter 1

Guys guys guys! I originally wrote this story as my Midsummer project but then I did something else. But now I decided it's okay enough to give it to you so forgive me the bad timing and the June dates and all, just ignore it and hey, after all at least it's still summer (more or less…)! ;-)

**It's my life**

Monday, 26th May

"I only have bad grades because I'm dyslexic!"

"All the more reason to get tutoring", Mr Figgins said.

Sam crossed his arms and put on his best you-can't-do-anything-if-I-don't-want-to look.

"I'm the quarterback of the Titans. Because of me we've won all games this season. Do you think I could stay as fit if I need to meet with a tutor a few times a week? Do you know how much time working out and football practise takes?"

Figgins narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam was sure he had won now. He could spend the rest of the lunch break with Brittany and after school go to football practise as usual instead of spending the afternoon inside a classroom or wherever with some nerd who was supposed to teach him grammar. Not to mention that it was just a few weeks until the summer break, _come on!_

"Being good in sports is no excuse for bad grades. Especially as bad as yours. If it goes on like that not even your star position can help you! Do you want to end up as a young alcoholic man whose life potential goes to waste because he was too sluggish to get a few tutor lessons? Do you want that, Mr Evans?"

"No", Sam mumbled. Trick question! No one wanted this. That was so not fair!

A few minutes later he left the principal's office with a paper note that said where to be after school and what books to bring. _Such. A. Bore!_

* * *

Of course in Glee they decorated the room with sparkly paper fairies, orange marigolds and yellow sunflowers. The Midsummer spirit had arrived!

"I know it's still a few weeks left but I want you to think about what songs to sing in the last week of school before the holidays", Mr Schue said. "What represents Midsummer for you? Where do you see the magic, what adventures do you want to go on, what are your dreams for this summer?"

"My dream is to stay healthy and get many children", Brittany said. They were used to her silliness by now but Blaine threw her a look nonetheless. Since she and her two Cheerio friends had joined Glee club it just wasn't the same as before. It used to be a safe place without people who bullied you. Now they had Cheerios here. Mr Schue had also tried to get some of the jocks to join but his tries had remained fruitless. Luckily.

Apart from the three Cheerios and Blaine Glee club consisted of Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, Mercedes Jones, Ryder Lynn, Jake Puckerman (he had a brother on the football team who had refused to join the Glee club), Marley Rose, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel (he, too, had a brother on the football team),and Tina Cohen-Chang.

In a group of ten (now thirteen) kids there of course was the biggest mess when it came to relationships. The easiest to remember were the two couples who had been dating for a long time now, Mike and Tina, and Marley and Ryder. Blaine had thought there was something between Mercedes and Artie the other day but since the Cheerios were here Artie looked suspiciously often to the last row – Blaine hadn't figured out who he liked but as far as he knew all Cheerios had boyfriends outside of Glee club anyway.

Like half of the school Rachel and Kurt had a crush on the star quarterback who, of course, had not cared to join Glee club. Blaine on the other hand thought Finn Hudson was way cuter and so much easier to talk to. Blaine had exchanged a few words with Finn in his History class while the quarterback, Sam Evans, never even looked at him. So Blaine refused to join his pining fan club and stayed reasonable, only crushing on unavailable boys as long as he had a word with them now and then. Sometimes you had to keep your priorities in order.

When Glee club was dismissed Blaine grabbed his bag and got up.

"So! Me and Rachel are getting to the mall, you know, eat ice cream, spot dreamy boys in the crowd… Do you want to join us?" Kurt asked as he walked next to Blaine out of the room.

"Oh, that sounds lovely, Kurt. Alas, I can't. I'm getting my first tutor student today."

"What, you're doing this? I thought it was a joke. Who'd want to tutor anyone in their free time?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Do you know who you get?" Kurt wanted to know.

"Not yet. I can tell you tomorrow all about it."

"Well, let's just hope you don't get any of the bullies. What would you do if you get Karofsky?"

Blaine bit his lip. He had considered it, of course. Of all people who needed tutoring in this school it was the jocks who needed it the most. But wasn't that the best possibility to reach out and make new friends?

"I'd try and talk to him. If I can meet him on a neutral basis maybe it would even make him less mean towards us."

"Oh, in your dreams!" Kurt exclaimed. "Anyway, have fun with your extracurricular stuff."

"Yeah, bye." Blaine nodded Kurt, who fastened his step, and arrived at his locker. Mrs Swann had talked to him today after English and asked if he'd be willing to start tutoring today already. The exam phase would start in two weeks and alone in his class there were four students who would not pass if they kept going like that. Of course Blaine had agreed. Mrs Swann hadn't been able to tell him who he would teach, though, since the students still had to be convinced to take part in tutoring.

When Blaine came to the principal's office there were a lot of people in the vestibule. Just when he entered Marley left with Finn Hudson, who briefly greeted Blaine. Blaine smiled at him though he was a bit sad he hadn't gotten him. On the other hand it was good because Blaine would've been distracted. No, he needed to focus and do a good job. Help someone in need.

Mr Figgins and Mrs Swann came out of the office and they looked around at the five students present.

"Mr Noah Puckerman isn't here", Figgins stated.

Mrs Swann shook her head. "Such a pity. He might need it the most."

"Well, if you don't need me anymore…" Jacob Ben-Israel stood up and gestured to the door. "I have other obligations."

Blaine frowned. Why had Jacob agreed to tutor if he had other things to do? Tsk. Mrs Swann allowed him to go so he rushed out.

"Mr Smith, Mrs Zizzes", Figgins said and waved them into his office. They went, along with Mrs Swann and the glass door got shut behind them. Blaine sat down on the couch next to the only student left, Sam Evans, and looked around the room. Great, so he would get _him_. Blaine had absolutely no clue if that was good or bad. None whatsoever.

They didn't talk. Then the teachers and the new tutoring team came out of the office and Blaine and Sam were called in. Blaine closed the door behind him.

"So, the last pair! Do you know each other?" Figgins said.

"By sight", Blaine said.

"No", Sam said. Blaine frowned and looked at him.

"I'm in your English class."

"Oh."

"Blaine, you know what material we're on", Mrs Swann said. "Sam needs mostly help in spelling. He's dyslexic but he is willing to learn."

Blaine nodded while his teacher told him about his new student. After a few minutes they were dismissed with the task to go find a place for studying, school or one of their homes didn't matter.

The silence was a bit uncanny as they stood in front of the office in an empty hallway. Blaine adjusted his bag.

"So, uhm… classroom or your place or mine?"

Sam was busy with his phone and didn't even look up.

"Huh?"

"Where do you want to learn?"

"What, now already?"

Blaine frowned. "Yes. You heard Mrs Swann."

"Oh, I thought she was talking about tomorrow. I mean, we can wait a day, right?"

Blaine stared at the blond boy for one moment. Was he serious?

"You agreed to tutoring, Sam. Mrs Swann literally just now said it's on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Today is Monday. Now, where do you want to do it?"

Sam sighed and put his phone into his pocket. He didn't wear his letterman jacket probably due to the heat because as soon as the weather allowed it he was never seen without it.

"Three days a week? Man! I have _things_ to do."

Blaine blinked in confusion. "It can't be more important than passing the exams and getting into senior year."

"You mean I could be at risk to fail and repeat this year?"

"Yes, Sam, that is what tutoring is about actually. Always has been. Since the dawn of time."

"Now, ease off, will you? What's your name again?"

"Blaine", he sighed.

"Well then, Blaine, let's get it over with. We can be done in thirty minutes, right?"

Blaine started to walk down the hall to look for an empty classroom. "No. We'll be doing one full hour, today and on every following day. I will not let you off easy. You're my first student and I need you to pass. Ah, here."

"Can I ask you a question?"

They walked into a room. Blaine shut the door while Sam threw his bag onto a table and looked up at the planets hanging from the ceiling.

"Of course. That's what I'm here for." Blaine briefly considered taking the teacher's desk. But that would've been too much, really, so he settled down next to Sam. Thinking about it that's how it needed to be, anyway, seeing that he would help him spell things.

"Doesn't it get exhausting walking around with four kilo gel in your hair?"

"Okay, Sam, you need to take this serious. Sit down. Open your book."

"Wow, someone likes being bossy." Sam did as he was told though and strange enough didn't ask more unrelated questions for the next hour.

* * *

When the first tutoring hour was done, meaning when Sam's hate and anger towards all school things vanished into thin air with the closing of the book he took a deep breath.

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Blaine said. Of course he would say that. It was easy for him. He was a guy who gave away his free time for lecturing other people so this had probably been _fun_ for him. Sam watched him gather his stuff. Then he closed his bag and returned Sam's look probably trying to think of a non-nerdy way to say goodbye.

To make it easy for him Sam lifted his hand and waved.

"Oh, yeah. Right. We'll see each other on Wednesday then. Here again?"

"Whatever."

Blaine nodded and walked out of the room. Sam sighed, leaned back his head and watched the planets. Normally he liked being in the Astronomy room. It was always fun to think about how they actually were unimportant beings on a huge planet that was only one of many in an even bigger galaxy and God alone knew how many other unknown galaxies were out there. Everything was possible. But still he felt as if the world only consisted of school, homework, football practise and sometimes a football game and girls. Was that really all there was to life?

Tuesday, 27th May

On the next day Brittany talked a lot about Midsummer and dreams. Sam didn't really indulge in the holidays. He would but he had so much to do… plus it was uncool and wouldn't do any good to his popularity. Santana had informed him half a year ago when Sam had worn a special Christmas sweater to school. She had said that a lack of interest in anything was a blessing and the only thing that could maintain his coolness ever.

"There are fairies in the choir room now. No real fairies, those are only outside of course", Brittany said. "And just like Mr Schue they asked me what I'm dreaming of. This morning I told them I have dreamt of lollipops."

"That's great", Sam said. He had never seen a real fairy himself but he had heard they only showed themselves to the most special people on this planet. Brittany must be one of them.

"What are you dreaming of, Sam?" Brittany turned around from her locker and took his hand so they could walk to class. Sam shrugged. What had he dreamt of? The exact spelling of the word 'exaggerating'. With two G's. That weird-hair-guy Blair flying around Saturn and telling Sam to never leave house without his school books ever.

"Do you want kids?" Brittany asked in a quiet but sincere voice. Sam jumped up.

"What? Are you – are you pregnant?"

Brittany laughed. "No, silly! I haven't seen a stork in my whole life! I'm talking about your Midsummer dream!"

"I guess passing the exams", Sam said with a shrug. "And win the game on Friday next week. We'd be champion even if we didn't win but it would be a big fat home run if we did."

"Are you talking about football?" a voice interfered. Sam and Brittany turned around.

"Just to get this right? The football team you bailed on yesterday?" Puck asked. He pushed away from the lockers and came to them, pointing at Sam.

"Do you really think you're going to keep your quarterback position if miss practise? Newsflash, Lady Lips, Coach Beiste only wants _winners_. And since you and Finn weren't there yesterday guess who got the quarterback position." He smirked so smug it could only have been him. Sam snarled at him.

"Weren't you supposed to get tutoring, too?"

"Ha! Does a Puckerman take private lessons from another student? I don't think so! Unless the student's name is Fabray and the private lessons are making out. Tell me, Evans." Puck moved another step closer and bored his finger into Sam's chest. "Did you make out with your teacher or did you… _study_?" He spit out the last word as if he had accidentally swallowed a fly.

"I… studied with him", Sam said. Puck snorted and moved away.

"Surprising, actually. I always thought you had the tendency to… you know… be _gay_."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're a little pansy boy. Your time is over, Evans, now it's my time to shine. Bow to the new king of the school!" Puck turned to passing students from that none actually bowed to him.

"A king needs to be wise and gentle", Brittany said. "And you're not wise or gentle. Sam is."

"Yes, because he's gay!"

"No, he's not." Brittany shook her head. "We make out very often."

Puck frowned at her, sent Sam a glaring look and turned to go.

"Well. At least he didn't throw a slushy in my face", Sam said. And added 'yet' in his mind. He knew how things went down in this school. That was why he needed to remain popular. And that meant he needed to remain quarterback. He'd have to cancel tutoring.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, Koibi and Jov, for reviewing! And thanks to everybody who follows this story :-)

**Chapter 2**

The lessons before lunch went over pretty quickly. Afterwards Blaine would have only two more lessons and then he would have Glee but after that he could go home, do his homework and maybe watch a DVD later as a reward for all of his good work.

"Blaine! Blaine, Blaine, Blaine! Guess what!?" Kurt positioned himself next to Blaine's locker and clapped his hands.

"You met the love of your life yesterday in the mall?"

"Wh- oh, no. But that was interesting, too. We saw Marley and Finn Hudson eating ice scream and reading together. I still need to ask her about that."

Blaine nodded. They apparently had killed two birds with one stone and enjoyed the great, sunny weather while studying. How come he hadn't thought of that? Studying was not only about reading texts and leaning things. While doing so the student should be as comfortable as possible so that he associated good feelings with the material and could recall it better. If the weather would be good tomorrow Blaine would choose an ice café as study location and hoped Sam wouldn't turn out to be one of those students who got distracted by a noisy and shiny environment.

"Marley is Finn's tutor", Blaine informed Kurt.

"Oh, yeah! The tutor thing! Who did you get?"

"Sam Evans."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a few seconds. Those seconds got pretty long so Blaine snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Oh my God, really? Wow, Blaine, wow! Perfect opportunity to talk to him! I mean find out how he's… oh you know, to find out he's gay! And hit on him. No, don't do that, he's mine. Don't tell Rachel I said that!"

Blaine frowned and shook his head. "He's not gay, I will not hit on him and neither will you nor Rachel. I'm in a professional teacher-student relationship with him, I cannot let this happen."

"Oh come on!"

"Nope."

"But this is fate! He's also who I wanted to talk to you about just now. Because guess what?"

Blaine closed his locker and narrowed his eyes. "I don't know, he looked at you?"

"More, Blaine, more. We talked."

"Wow, congrats."

"You don't need to be so arrogant just because you're his friend now."

"I wouldn't really call it friends…"

"Anyway, he asked me if I knew where a boy called Blair was. Apparently he has seen me walking next to him this morning. See, oh my God, he looks at me! He pays attention to me! It's only a matter of time now."

Blaine pursed his lips and thought of this morning as he had arrived in the halls and had been greeted by Kurt. Sam had walked by them and they had exchanged a short and inattentive look.

"He thinks my name is Blair?" Blaine mumbled.

"What? No, don't make this about you! It's about me!"

"When have you talked to him and where?"

"Just now in – ooooh, why? Do you want to find him? Well, I'll show you where. I'll help you find him."

Blaine frowned but he knew there was no talking Kurt out of things so he agreed. Kurt hurried to the cafeteria and Blaine followed. Would Kurt's obsession be a problem? Would Blaine have to protect his student from his slightly psychotic friend?

It turned out Sam wasn't in the cafeteria anymore. Blaine wanted to let it go but Kurt frantically looked up and down the halls.

"He can't be far away."

"If it's important he can tell me tomorrow still", Blaine said.

"Are you even listening to yourself? If it's important it _cannot_ wait!"

There were a couple of jocks standing in the hall but from what Blaine could tell Sam wasn't among them. And it really wasn't that important. Except that Kurt now hurried to the jocks – hell, he knew better than that! Blaine jogged after him and grasped his arm.

"Don't!" he hissed. "They'll do things to you. You can't just go there and ask for one of them, not without getting punished!"

"Oh, yes I can. In case you forgot my step-brother is one of them, too."

"No, I refuse to. If you want to go down, go down alone", Blaine said. Kurt pulled back his arm, threw him a reproachful look and actually approached the guys.

Blaine didn't even want to watch but he had to. In case they did something really bad to Kurt he had to call for help. Mrs Pillsbury's office wasn't far away. Blaine bit his lip and fumbled with his hands while Kurt talked to them.

"What's that all about?"

Blaine didn't turn his head or took his eyes off of Kurt as he answered: "Oh, Kurt is suicidal."

"Isn't he Finn's brother?"

Only now Blaine realised whose voice it was and his head shot around.

"Sam!"

"Yes!"

"Shit." Blaine looked at Kurt again. How could he tell him to come back without getting attention from the jocks? Oh, of course! He pulled out his phone and started texting.

"Blair, I was looking for you", Sam said.

"My name is Blaine. And not now. I need to get Kurt away from there."

"Uh, then go to him? Or call him?"

"I can't. They will kill me."

Blaine looked up and saw that Kurt was still talking. The point where the jocks would realise what was going on came nearer and nearer. It was a lucky strike of fate that Kurt now briefly turned his head to give Blaine a thumb-up. He saw Sam, tore open his eyes and came to them without even looking back.

"Blaine, wow, you've clearly become a hot-boy-magnet", Kurt said whilst not taking his eyes off of Sam. He reached out his hand.

"Hi. I'm Kurt!"

Sam took the hand. "Hey! I think I know you, Finn's brother, right?"

"Yes! You got that right!" Kurt grinned at Blaine who rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing, talking to _them_, Evans?" Puck called. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you're one of them now!"

The jocks laughed while this time Sam rolled his eyes. He laid a hand on Blaine's arm and pulled him a few steps away. It went without mentioning that Kurt followed them.

"What did he mean? Are you in Glee club now?"

"No, no, he was talking about being gay. He thinks it's funny. Anyway –"

"What? You are… you are…" Kurt seemed to be close to fainting. Blaine quickly put a hand on his back to stabilise him. All Kurt did to thank him was beaming at Sam.

"I don't mean to impose…"

Blaine snorted.

"But if you want help you can come to me. You can always come to me", Kurt said.

"Uh… thanks. But I need to talk to Blaine now?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course. Just remember. I'm always there for you!" Kurt patted Sam's shoulder, jingled his eyelashes (yes literally!) and went away with his hips waggling a bit too much for a boy. Sam and Blaine both looked after him until he vanished into the crowd.

"Okay, is your friend always that weird?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Yes, he is. What is it you want to talk about? Our next meeting is only tomorrow."

"It's about that, actually. I can't make it."

"Oh. Then Friday."

"No, I mean… Look." Sam glanced around and went closer to a locker where he spoke on more quietly.

"I cannot afford getting tutored. I need to keep my quarterback position. You know how things go in this school if one is unpopular."

Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"I mean you didn't even want to speak to my friends and you're not even, I don't know, flashy. If I lose my position they will punish me."

"Uh, here's the thing, Sam. I don't think you should call people like that 'friends'."

"Right. Thanks, man, I knew you'd get it!" Sam hit Blaine's shoulder and turned to go but Blaine quickly grasped his wrist. Wow, his skin was really soft.

"Wait, Sam. That's not what I was saying. You should not listen to whatever they say!"

"I will not lose my quarterback position, end of story!"

"Okay, okay." Blaine let go of him. "But listen to my proposition."

Sam lifted his eyebrows and waited.

"We're free to study whenever we want. So I say you go to football practise and we'll meet after that. Not in school, then. We could go and eat ice cream."

Sam frowned. "Ice cream?"

"Studying is supposed to be fun", Blaine nodded.

"Since when?"

"We'll just settle down in a small café, drink a cup of coffee and do homework. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Sam exhaled and looked around. "Boy, you really want to tutor me, don't you?"

_Who wouldn't_, Blaine thought. When Sam eventually nodded a smile climbed on Blaine's face. They made out a time and place for the next day and went to their classes.

Wednesday, 28th May

When Sam showed up at football practise on Wednesday while Finn had cancelled for tutoring again Puck looked _pretty_ pissed. Sam allowed himself a smile before he went to work.

Afterwards he quickly showered and was out of the locker room before Puck could get to him. He had already packed his English textbook in his bag and was out of school as fast as never before. Well, usually he could take his time but today he had to study afterwards. Ugh.

At least they were meeting in a café outside where the sun was shining brightly. What had been a curse on the football field in his uniform and with all the running was now one of life greatest gifts. Sam threw himself into a pannier chair, let his bag fall to the ground and put his hands behind his neck so that he could hold his face inclusive sun glasses into the sun.

"Hey. How was your practise?" Blaine asked.

Sam waved it aside while he grabbed the menu. "Easy-peasy. Puck will never be able to get my position. Oh wow! They have ice café here! And ice cups! And waffles. Okay, it's too warm for that, I want something cold. What's that?" Sam pointed at the drink Blaine had in front of him.

"Ice café."

"Is it any good? May I?" Sam took the glass and sipped on it. It _was_ good! Maybe he would get the same. Or iced tea.

"Sure, why not", Blaine mumbled. "Did you bring your book?"

"Yes but… we can't learn in a café! That's against the rules. And anyway, I just came from an exhausting practice. I need to fill up my batteries."

"While I get that and I surely encourage you to do so I have to remind you that you need to pass the exams. And I also have to remind you that we already moved the studying in favour of your football practise so you cannot use this as an excuse to move it once again."

Sam grumbled. His first impression of Blaine had proved to be right. Such a nerd. But the boring kind, not the one who would spend a weekend watching Star Wars or would wait in line the whole night to get tickets to the premiere of The Hobbit. Not that Sam would've wanted such a sort of nerd friend because that would've only tempted his own nerdy side to come out. And that would mean slushies.

He got out his book and they went through the home work. It was harder than on Monday, though. Every minute Sam sipped from his drink, or some children screamed, or other people did stuff that just wasn't easy to look away from. After half an hour Blaine sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"Sam."

"What? I'm doing my best. I'm exhausted from practise."

"No, it's just… Well, you are easily distracted. I feared that much. Unfortunately that means we can't continue studying outside. We'll have to stick to the school."

"But after football practise the school doors get locked. We're the last ones there, always", Sam said. "Because we work so hard."

"Uhu, I see. Well, then we'd have to resort to my house. If you don't mind."

Sam sighed. He wasn't one of the most superficial boys like Puck or Rutherford who didn't even want to be seen with anybody not on the Titans or Cheerios and even less so if they were in Glee club. Sam could live with being seen talking to them. He didn't even get slushied for it because he still was the boss. Well, yeah, today Puck had threatened him but it hadn't happened. But visiting one of them at home? People would be ruthless!

"Is there no other way?" he asked.

"None that I can think of", Blaine said. "It's only one hour and my parents aren't that bad. Or I'll come to your place, would you prefer that?"

Sam shook his head. "No, yours is good." He knew how he'd deal with it. On Friday was this party at Brittany's so she would be busy. He could easily spent one hour in the afternoon at Blaine's and afterwards go to the party.

Thursday, 29th May

It was always hard being Kurt's friend but it was especially hard when he thought one was best friends with a certain quarterback crush of his now. And even harder was it when Rachel Berry interfered and wanted a piece of the cake.

"What? How are _you_ friends with Sam Evans?" Rachel exclaimed.

"Oh, wow, that's…"

"He is, Rachel, get over it. And it so happens that Sam likes _me_. _And_ he is gay, he said so himself", Kurt said while putting his chin into the air.

"No way in hell!"

"Kurt, he only said that Puck had said…" Blaine tried to talk Kurt out of his fantasy. Yeah, Sam Evans and gay? If only.

Not that Blaine would want this for himself. He was a professional tutor. Yes, the blond was cute and adorable but so was Finn Hudson. So were many other boys. Blaine had to set his priorities in order and be reasonable and everything would be fine. He didn't want a boyfriend right now, anyhow. He wasn't as desperate as Kurt. And Rachel, apparently.

"When will you next meet with him? I can very accidentally walk by the classroom and say hi", Kurt smirked.

"Uh… He's coming to my place so…"

"What?" both Kurt and Rachel exclaimed.

"Well, we didn't have any other choice and… It's none of your business anyway! He's my student, not yours, and he'll be leaving right after our lesson and you don't get to come by and use his condition that makes it hard for him to study for your own selfish purposes", Blaine said.

Rachel stormed away or rather took a seat in the choir room, arms crossed and expression extra offended. Kurt remained standing for a few more moments and stared at Blaine.

"What have I ever done to you, Blaine? I thought we were friends! Best friends even! All it takes is one hot quarterback and you forget me?"

"Kurt", Blaine sighed while he massaged his temples. "Sam is my student. I have a certain kind of responsibility towards him."

Kurt snorted. "Yeah, you want him for yourself, admit it."

"I don't", Blaine said. "And I don't know how often I have to stress this but Sam _is not gay_."

"Whatever!" Kurt glared one last time at Blaine and went to sit next to Rachel. Well, wasn't it great how their friendship became stronger by hating Blaine? So great.

Blaine sat down on the other side of the row and waited for all students and Mr Schue to arrive. When he did Mercedes and Kurt sang a duet. Blaine didn't really listen but planned the rest of the week in his head. Today and tomorrow he would study a lot but on Saturday and Sunday only a bit. He also needed to check up on the National choir blogs to see what the competition was doing, exercise a choreography so that he would stay in practise and last but not least find a good way to relax and forget all that school stress. It was so important to relax. Sometimes Blaine thought that was what most people who tried to be successful and failed missed out on. Having breaks between your strains was really mandatory or else you didn't go on energy, you went on reserves. And that would never lead to success let alone help maintain it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all your reviews! :-)

**Chapter 3**

Friday, 30th May

Blaine was able to finish his homework completely until five. Since Sam would not come over before six he used the break to eat a bite, shower and clean his room. It wasn't really chaotic but whenever he had guests he wanted them to be as comfortable as possible. It was no difference whether it was a good friend or someone he only knew since not even a week.

"Honey, I'm making coconut bowl, alcohol free of course", his mother said as he came into the kitchen to take a look at what snacks he could offer Sam. She was pouring something into a bowl and stirred it.

"And you're telling me because…?"

"It's for you and your friend! Will you sit in the garden with us for a while? It's such a nice weather!"

"No. I'm tutoring him and afterwards he'll want to go to his girlfriend."

"Oh, girlfriend?" Blaine's mother stopped with the stirring and pouted. "So no potential boyfriend for you?"

"No! Don't even think about questioning him or anything!" Blaine opened the fridge and scanned the content. But he didn't really see it since his mind was now filled with the question whether Sam knew Blaine was gay or not. Sure, he wasn't hiding it but he also wasn't as easy to spot as Kurt. And since Sam had never paid attention to Blaine he probably didn't know. Oh gosh, did Blaine now have to tell him? But they weren't really friends so it didn't matter, right?

"I just wonder when you will find someone", his mother went on. Blaine took a bowl with noodle salad in it and eyed it.

"When the timing is right", he said.

"You should not stay alone just because you're different."

"Mum! I'm still alone because I don't want to date senselessly without love, not because I'm gay."

"Are you sure about that?" she said in her best 'I only want your best so listen to me' voice.

"Yes! I had several chances to get with someone!"

Okay, that was only half true. He had been on a few dates with Jeremiah but he had called it off. In his old school there had been Sebastian who had clearly wanted to get into Blaine's pants but Blaine hadn't thought him attractive at all. And there had also been that guy Eli who had just arrived on Blaine's last day in said school. They had flirted a bit and it was fun but since Blaine had never seen him ever again.

"And what about Kurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes. Kurt was the only other gay boy his mother knew so of course she thought they were meant to be. This was so far the most ridiculous thing she had come up with.

"It's not unusual –"

"Yeah, yeah, it's not unusual for two good friends to realise their attraction to each other, I know. It's your only argument ever in that matter. Well, for the record I haven't realised any attraction to Kurt lately."

"Don't get so upset, honey. Here, have a drink." She took a glass and poured white bowl into it while Blaine closed the fridge and thought that maybe they could just eat some cake. After all they had to study not eat dinner.

When Blaine had brought a tray with two glasses, cake and some crackers upstairs the doorbell rang. Eager not to let Sam run into one of his parents Blaine hurried downstairs but it was too late. He came just in time to see his mother pulling Sam into a hug.

"Ah, it's so good to finally meet you!" she said. "Blaine has talked so much about you."

Right. He hadn't said a word except 'later a friend will come over'.

"Well, I'm a charming boy, Mrs Anderson."

Blaine had to give Sam credit for staying perfectly calm and not being baffled to death by this theatrical entrance.

"You are, you are!"

"Mum, we need to go upstairs now", Blaine said.

"Oh right, the studying. You're such good boys. Remember, later we'll have a barbeque. You're staying to eat a bite, right, Sam?"

"Mum, please. He's here to work!"

Could it get more embarrassing? And Blaine had told Sam his parents weren't too bad. He rolled his eyes as his mother finally retreated and Sam laughed.

"So that's your mother."

"Yup. Believe me, you don't want to meet my father."

"Why not?"

Blaine stopped on his way upstairs and looked at Sam. "Because… he's evil?"

"Really?" Sam lifted his eyebrows and Blaine couldn't but laugh. He totally could see how half the school was crushing on Sam.

"No, not really. But we have work to do, come on."

Sam gratefully accepted the snacks and then even concentrated for forty minutes straight. They took a ten minutes break in that Blaine got more punch from downstairs. The smell of the just fired grill was lying in the air and he realised he was hungry. Only a few more minutes and the barbeque would start. Unfortunately without Sam.

Oh… Blaine bit his lips as he went back upstairs. He shouldn't get used to being around Sam too much. Or anything, really. This boy smelled like trouble at least in regards to gay boys crushing on him.

They studied for twenty more minutes and while Blaine was hungry he sure wouldn't remind Sam that the time was over when the boy finally got into the material. Though it just took five more minutes until Sam looked at the clock and jumped up.

"Blaine! It's quarter past seven!"

"Yeah… so? Do you have to be somewhere?"

"No, I mean yes, but I meant we're done here! I can't believe I forgot the time over _studying_. What's your secret, tell me!"

Blaine laughed. Yes, he was the one who could make Sam study. Such a great ability, such a special feeling. Maybe he liked it a bit too much. He puckered his mouth and closed the books.

"Well, if you have to go somewhere I won't hold you up."

"Oh. So you – yeah, right." Sam scratched his neck and nodded. He stuffed his things into his bag with some hasty movements.

"Uh, if you want to grab a sausage on your way out…" Blaine said. He knew Sam was only here to work and they weren't friends but his mother had already offered it and anyway, Blaine wasn't a bad host.

"You wouldn't mind?" Sam looked at him with utter surprise so Blaine frowned.

"Why would I?"

"I just thought you don't like me."

"What? Did I do anything to give you reason for this assumption?"

"I… I don't know." Sam shrugged and stared at the desk they sat on.

"Well, for the record, I do like you. I just thought _you_ didn't want to be here and would want to leave as fast as possible."

"Oh. No, it's not that. I mean my girlfriend is having a party but it's not like I have to be there at a specific time. She can have fun without me, you know?"

"Your girlfriend is Brittany Pierce, right?"

"Yes. She's in Glee club now."

"I know. Have you ever thought…" Blaine shrugged.

"Of joining, too? No, football practise is very time consuming. Plus, well, being in Glee club isn't exactly, uh…"

"Cool, I know." Blaine sighed. "But they leave Brittany alone, don't they?"

"I think so." Sam's eyes thoughtfully wandered up. For one very brief moment Blaine got lost in his beautiful features and he would've liked to sit next to Sam for a very long time but… no. He pulled himself out of it and got up.

"I'm _so_ hungry", he said. "You're coming?"

He did. Sam put his school bag next to the front door and they went through the pipe smelling living room to where the doors to the terrace stood open. Blaine's parents and some neighbours were here and no one paid them attention until they stood next to the grill and demanded food.

With a plate full of potatoes and noodle salad in one hand and a bun with a sausage in the other they sat down on a bench that stood in the Anderson's house yard. The sun was still shining though it wasn't as hot anymore and the shadows had grown longer. From the terrace came a lot of laughter and cigarette smoke but it all seemed like from another world. Blaine felt weirdly comfortable sitting here with Sam a few feet apart from his family, eating silently but not alone.

"So your father gave us food. He's clearly not the villain here", Sam said after a while.

"Huh, yeah. My bad."

Sam chuckled. "Maybe the villain is that guy with the bald head. He's clearly Lex Luthor."

"Who's Clark Kent then?"

"I don't know. Going from what I know about you it could be you."

Blaine laughed. "Oh Sam, I'm no superman, believe me."

"Well, you made me study."

Blaine turned his head to Sam who looked at his plate. He lifted his gaze now, though, and their eyes met. It might've gotten awkward because Blaine didn't know what to say and moments like that were awkward with anybody. Especially strangers. Especially if Blaine's stomach tingled in their presence. But somehow he wasn't embarrassed. He just met Sam for a few moments and then smiled.

"That wasn't me. You studied all by yourself", he said eventually.

"Nah, I would've never done it alone."

Blaine shrugged. He ate the last noodles and gave a content sigh. "Wow, I'm full now."

"Wait a minute. How do you know about Luthor and Kent?"

Blaine frowned. "What kind of question is that? Who doesn't?"

"Many, many people. Literally everybody on the football team and on the Cheerios. Blaine…" Sam paused theatrically and made Blaine look at him.

"Are you a Comic nerd?"

Blaine laughed out loud. He couldn't help it, it was just too funny how serious Sam had said it. Wow, this boy was cute _and_ hilarious. And now his grin was as bright as the sun itself.

"I could ask you just the same, couldn't I?" Blaine said.

"Don't tell anybody. It's my secret identity", Sam said. "Football star at day, nerd at night."

"Really? Wow, I had never thought that about you. You're so… you look like the average heart breaker."

"Huh, thanks, I guess. But I'm breaking no hearts. Whose heart anyway? I don't think people would give me their hearts."

"Are you kidding? Half the school is in love with you, you know that, right?"

Sam tore his eyes open and his mouth, too. Blaine stopped laughing.

"Wait, are you serious? You actually have no clue?"

Oh my God, not only was he good hearted, charming, funny, cute, smart and interesting he also had no idea he was all of that! And all this time he had thought Sam was an arrogant jock who didn't return anybody's attention because he thought he was better than them!

"Come on, stop exaggerating", Sam said. "It's not like that." He folded his paper plate and wouldn't look up. Blaine would've liked to lay an arm around his shoulders and squeeze his large football hands. Of course he didn't do any of those things and simply turned away to look at the ground, head shaking.

"Nope. That's a fact."

"Boys, do you want steak?" Blaine's father called. Blaine shook his head but Sam wanted. He got one and then they talked about Comic books until the shadow of the great lime tree started to caress Blaine's face. It made him look at the clock.

"Oh gosh! It's already half past eight, your girlfriend will worry were you are!" he said.

"I'll let her know I'm on my way." Sam pulled out his phone. While he was busy texting Blaine gathered their plates and cutlery and brought it to the kitchen.

"You two would make such a great couple", his mother greeted him without looking up from putting glasses into the dish washer.

"Mum! Stop it! And don't let him hear things like that! This is not a date or anything. In fact he'll be going to his girlfriend right now."

Still Blaine's heart pouted fast at hearing the word 'date' in relation to Sam. Shit, he had wanted to stay unaffected. But surely it would go away as soon as Sam was gone and there was no shame in appreciating the company of a cute boy as long as it lasted.

While Blaine was still busy throwing the plates away Sam entered the kitchen.

"Okay, I'm heading out now. I mean they'll be wondering where I am…"

"Oh. Yeah." Blaine cleared his throat. "Sure." He closed the dish washer and wiped his hands with a towel. When he brought Sam to the door he was able to breath normally again. At least until Sam pulled him in an unexpected tight hug.

"Thanks, man. I had a great time."

"Oh, yeah, me too." Blaine didn't know what to do with his hands. But Sam had started it so he would be okay if Blaine touched his back. His blue shirt was soft, as was the skin of his arms that held Blaine close. And he smelled fantastic, wow. Blaine briefly allowed himself to close his eyes and took a deep breath.

It ended way too fast and when it had and Sam was gone, Blaine closed the door behind him and leaned against it, staring at the ceiling. Sam Evans had just visited him, spent time with him and… they kind of had bonded. Wow, just… wow.

* * *

_Coming up next Sunday_: Sam hears a rumor about Brittany that can't be true and forgets to go to Blaine's because of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Why hello readers! Thank you for existing! And reviewing.^^ Now I feel silly since autumn days are here and I write about summer but maybe for some of you it still is summer! After all it's August and only the weather in my region is going crazy this year. Anyway, here we go.

**Chapter 4**

Saturday, 31th May

While Stevie and Stacey ran around laughing in the summer heat – they clearly where crazy – Sam positioned his chair in the shadow of an elder bush and sipped on an ice cold vanilla milk shake. The white umbels of the bush gave a sweet scent and when Sam closed his eyes he could easily imagine that he lay deep in the woods of a far-away land and fairies were dancing around him.

Things were going well. He was still quarterback and would be for the rest of the school year. They'd win the game next Friday like it was nothing. And not even the exams were giving Sam a headache anymore – well okay, maybe a small one – because yesterday he had realised that getting tutored actually worked for him. Who would have guessed. Sam considered asking Blaine to study every day of the next week but then again he was sure the boy had to learn and do other things for himself, too.

Speaking of, Sam was still impressed that Blaine had known like every Comic book he had mentioned. So he _was_ that kind of a nerd and the strange thing was he didn't seem to be embarrassed about it. He acted like it was the most normal thing in the whole world and that was something… it made Sam feel really safe and comfortable. Why couldn't everybody be like that?

"Sam, do you want to go swimming?" Stacey's voice asked out of nowhere. Sam only opened one eye.

"Not with kiddies like you."

"I am not a kid! I'm ten!" Stacey held up her both hands with all fingers outstretched. Sam pretended that he wanted to snap at them and she ran away screaming. Of course that wasn't the end of it because five minutes later his mother came and asked if he wanted to join them on their trip to the Lima open-air pool.

"No, I don't! And I need to study for my exams, anyway!"

"Well, then do it, Sam. Don't lie around all day."

To show his mother he really meant it Sam brought his books outside but as soon as she and his siblings had left the house he put them aside and closed his eyes again. Pictures of yesterday's party came up. When he had arrived everybody had been drunk already. Normally he'd have started drinking at the same time as them but watching that spectacle while being sober hadn't been much fun. Puck had screamed every word he had uttered. Brittany and Santana had run around holding hands and sometimes even kissing each other on the mouth. Sam had forbidden himself to get jealous because well, they were best friends and that's what girls did anyway but somewhere in his heart there had been an itch about it and it still hadn't gone away. Wasn't Brittany supposed to look at him with hearts in her eyes?

No, Sam better didn't think about that now. It was Saturday and while it was true that he would have to study for the exams either today or tomorrow he also had already finished all his official homework (it was the first homework free weekend in the school year actually) what meant he had time to do fun stuff like watching a movie or reading a comic. He decided for the latter since he could do it outside.

After a while his phone went with Finn's ID and Sam took the call.

"Dude, have you given up tutoring?"

"Hi Finn. Nope, I have not. Thanks for caring."

"No, because Puck told me yesterday you were at football practise on Wednesday and Friday."

"That's because I have an awesome tutor who moved our studying to after practise."

"Damn. Marley would never do that."

"That sucks, dude."

"She's really eager to help me pass the exams. We're even meeting tomorrow", Finn said.

"Yeah, Blaine too. He is eager, I mean. Meeting tomorrow would actually be a good idea because when I'm alone I always find so many other things to do."

"Yes, he could help, that's what tutors are there for!"

"I'll call him right away! Bye Finn!"

"Wait! I was also calling to ask what you're doing tonight."

Sam lay back on the chair and sighed. "I don't know. But no party I still have enough from yesterday."

Finn wanted to go to Breadstix. Sam told him to find a girlfriend but in the end he agreed because he wasn't eager to sit home alone and he hadn't heard from Brittany yet. If she would call Sam would say he had plans with Finn and maybe even that he was as close with him as she was with Santana just to see how she would react.

Then he called Blaine who was surprised to hear Sam's suggestion.

"You don't need to say yes, I don't want to keep you from studying for your own stuff or chill or whatever", Sam said.

"It's true that I need to study too but there is no way I'll leave you on your own when you're actually willing to study. At what time do you want to come over tomorrow?"

They agreed at a time. After he'd hang up Sam kept on reading his comic book until clouds covered the sky and brought a fresh breeze with them.

Sunday 1st June

Sam lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Could he believe what Finn had told him yesterday or not? I couldn't be true, no. Or could it? But how would Finn know? Finn wasn't involved very much… although he had dated Santana a few months ago. Maybe that's how.

His phone went and Sam answered it automatically without looking who was calling.

"Sam, is everything okay? You were supposed be here half an hour ago", Blaine said. Sam threw a glance at the clock. Half past three, oops.

"Oh. Yeah, I'm okay, I forgot."

"You forgot?"

"Blaine, you know Brittany, right? And Santana? Do you think they are…" Sam bit his lip. He couldn't even say it out loud! No way!

"Did you have a fight?"

"Not exactly. I don't know how to say it."

"Well, you don't have to. But you can, of course, I'm not saying I don't want to hear it. Just, uhm, so no studying today?"

"I really can't concentrate now, no."

"Oh, okay."

Sam pursed his lips and let his eyes wander through his room. He should just hang up. They weren't friends and Blaine was a nerd, something Sam couldn't afford to be, not when he needed to fight for Brittany…

"Do you want to come over still? We could go through my comic book collection, maybe it can put your mind off of things", Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, okay." That had come out a bit too fast. But what the heck. It was Blaine, he wouldn't judge.

* * *

The Anderson's were just great. For one, they always had so much food and they shared it with Sam. Second, Mrs Anderson acted as if she had known him forever and asked how his family was. She was really great even though Blaine seemed to be embarrassed by her. But if it had been the other way around Sam would've been embarrassed by his own mother, too.

"There's plenty of it, just eat all you can. And if you're still hungry then I'm sure Christopher wouldn't mind firing the grill again", Mrs Anderson said.

"Oh, I think I'm good, thanks." Sam received a big porcelain plate with left-overs from Friday. He felt a bit guilty for coming here and eating but Mrs Anderson wouldn't let him say no. So he was doing her a favour, actually.

"There's also some bowl in the fridge. Now, will you boys come outside with us or do you want to be left alone?" Mrs Anderson winked at Blaine whose cheeks got pink.

"Mum!"

Sam wondered what that was about but he was polite enough not to ask. He thanked Mrs Anderson a few more times before she went outside and let him and Blaine alone in the kitchen on the eating table. The weather wasn't as great today with a grey sky and some wind so being inside was good. A storm was expected for later, too.

"Your mother is nice", Sam said.

"Not as nice as you think", Blaine mumbled. He ate from his own plate that wasn't nearly as loaded as Sam's because he had chosen his own food instead of letting Mrs Anderson give him some. But Sam didn't mind. He hadn't eaten all day due to lack of appetite and now he realised he was _hungry!_

After he had eaten he felt better already although he still had to think about Brittany. That's why he was glad when they went upstairs to Blaine's room. Instead of following Blaine to his book shelf Sam closed the door, leaned against it and spit it out: "Finn said that he thinks that Brittany and Santana are gay for each other and I'm stupid for not seeing is. He didn't say the stupid thing word for word but I'm not stupid that's why I realised what he was saying!"

Blaine turned around and made big eyes.

"Oh!? Really?"

"Yeah. You're in Glee club with them, have you ever noticed something?"

Sam pushed away from the door and went to the book shelf to glance at the comics.

"No. But I also don't watch them all the time", Blaine said.

Sam laid his arms on a shelf and his head onto them. "Shit."

He didn't know what he should do. Finn wasn't someone who said things to mess with Sam's head. If it had been Puck Sam would've just ignored it. But now?

A warm hand on his shoulder blade reminded Sam that he wasn't alone. He turned his head on his arms and looked at Blaine.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" the black haired boy asked.

"Yeah. Call Brittany and ask her", Sam said with a weak voice. He didn't know why but Blaine's empathetic look helped him get back to his senses. He turned around and sighed while Blaine stepped back a bit.

"I'm not here to whine, I'm sorry."

"No, that's okay. Everybody would be devastated after hearing something like that."

"Do you have a girlfriend and if so, how does she behave with her best friend?"

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it. "I… I don't have a girlfriend. I'm…"

"Clever you", Sam snorted. He turned to the books again and pulled out a manga. Naturally it was a gay one.

"Yeah, we should do it like them", he said, holding the book up. "Turning gay."

"I _am_ gay."

Sam browsed through the pages while secretly enjoying the backward motion. Only after a moment did he realise what Blaine had said and he looked over his shoulder.

"Wait, for real?"

Blaine came closer and leaned sideways against the shelf, crossed his arms and nodded.

"Very real."

"You never had a girlfriend ever?"

"Well, I once kissed a girl but it only made me more certain about my sexual orientation."

"So… that means… I have a gay bro? That's a first one!"

Blaine smiled from one moment to the other. His face lightened up as if a switch had been pulled and it made Sam smile, too. He put the book back and faced Blaine completely.

Blaine chuckled. "I'm glad you're not freaked out."

"Just because I'm freaking out about my girlfriend maybe being gay doesn't mean I have something against gay dudes or girls. Hell, sometimes I envy them."

"Oh, don't. It's not easier. It's even harder because you often find yourself crushing on people that are straight and it hurts."

Sam nodded. Understandable. It was like, well if he was gay he'd maybe fall in love with Finn and Finn was not gay at all so that would be a disaster.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Sam asked.

"No, I'm single."

"Did you ever have one?"

"Not really."

"Oh. But you kissed other dudes, right?"

Blaine blushed and bit his lip. Sam thought that maybe he was being obtrusive but all of that was really interesting. Blaine released his lips from his teeth and Sam studied his mouth. Had those lips ever kissed another dude?

"I have to admit I only kissed that girl. I had crushes on boys or flirted with them but it never went very far", Blaine said.

Sam lifted his eyebrows. "But what if you kiss a dude and you realise it's even worse than with the girl? What'd you be then? Nothing?"

"I'm definitively not asexual", Blaine said.

"Well." Sam turned to the shelf and gestured at the manga. "Guess now that makes sense."

Blaine laughed and they did what they had planned to do all along, examine Blaine's comic collection. It was really great and Sam was allowed to borrow a few. In the end the pile of books he wanted to borrow was like one foot high so he decided to only take a few and come back later for the other ones.

"So, your mood has lifted. Does that mean we can…"

"Nope, no studying today. Don't ruin it. In fact I'm not finished with examining your room. As I have seen you've got many DVDs, too. I need to inspect those."

"Alright. But you are aware that gathering such profound knowledge of my room will give me the right to do the same with your room, right?"

Sam bit his lip on his way to the DVDs shelf. It's not that he didn't want Blaine in his home but… what if someone would see him? What if people in school would somehow know? Or if Puck came by unannounced? Not that he had ever done it…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to impose myself", Blaine said after a few moments of silence.

"I…" Sam knew he was being unfair. Blaine was friendly and helpful and what was Sam doing? Pushing him away. It wouldn't have mattered if they had stayed tutor and student. But now they were friends. And he wanted to stay Blaine's friend. In fact his company was much more pleasant and easy-going than anyone else he had ever met. He couldn't lose this at the price of getting a slushy or two thrown at his face… And anyway, he could tell people it was for tutoring purposes and Figgins had made him.

Sam cleared his throat. "You're not. Of course you can come by some time. Hey, _Pirates of the Caribbean_? I haven't seen that in _ages!_"

He pulled out the DVD and looked at Captain Jack Sparrows face. He did not take crap from anybody and did only what he wanted to do. Sam needed to be like Captain Jack.

"Well, do you want to watch it now? Or do you need to go home soon?" Blaine asked.

Sam turned around and grinned while holding up the DVD. "I'd say this weather is a sign from Thor. We need to stay in and watch all four of those."

"All four? Wow, you've got big plans", Blaine laughed. It was really cute and made Sam grin brighter still. Yes. He would do what he wanted and keep Blaine as a friend, slushies or no slushies.

* * *

_Coming up next Sunday_: Sam joins Glee club and Rachel very generously offers to sing a duet with him. Blaine and Sam get slushied what leads to them being shirtless in the bathroom and Blaine almost passes out.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you guys for reviewing!^^

**Chapter 5**

Monday 2nd June

It must've been the Midsummer magic. Blaine could feel it lying in the air, coming closer, dancing around him and enchanting every single moment of his life. What else would it be? He was grinning all the time, he was walking on clouds, he was happy. Just happy. Pure magic.

"Blaine? Did you take something? If so tell me what, I want it, too", Kurt said.

"What do you mean?"

"You're radiating pure bliss", Kurt said, leaning against a locker while Blaine was taking a book out of his. "On a Monday morning."

"Can't a boy be happy with his life?"

"Did you have sex yesterday?"

Blaine laughed. "Sorry to disappoint you but no. Sex isn't everything in life. It's not even something. I can't imagine it being better than for example watching a movie with someone you really, really like."

"Okay, who did you watch a movie with, then?"

Blaine smiled even brighter. Sam. Oh, Sam. He closed his locker and enjoyed Kurt's impatience.

"Does it matter?" Blaine asked as he turned to go to class. It came to his mind that he'd better not tell Kurt, not after his huge crush on Sam that would either drive him mad with jealousy or… wait, that's the only option. He probably wouldn't talk to Blaine for a few weeks.

"Yes, it does matter. Because I need to know how and what you did!"

"Kurt, you're being very childish. Excuse me, I have History class now."

It worked for now. Blaine was left alone with his thoughts about Sam and how they had to meet again today to study. Hopefully he would be able to concentrate because Sam's presence was so… just… so breath-taking. And they were friends now, Blaine couldn't help but feel that way, actual friends who hang out together for the sake of having fun. Of being with each other, enjoying each other's company. And he had accepted Blaine's gayness in like one millisecond and afterwards not mentioned his girlfriend anymore. Maybe there was hope, just a tiny bit of hope after all that he could like Blaine…?

Naturally his heart leapt like training for a high jump contest and his stomach tingled with thousands of butterflies when Sam came into the choir room in the afternoon just before Glee started. He gave Blaine a nod in reaction to that Blaine almost fainted – and went to sit next to Brittany on the last row, immediately laying an arm around her shoulders while she snuggled up to him.

The high jump contest was lost and the butterflies transformed to a mean snake that ate away all his guts. Blaine turned to face the board and bit his lip as hard as he could to prevent himself from crying or any other emotional reaction. He had been stupid. And silly. Of course Sam wasn't gay and never would be. He was the star quarterback and he loved his cheerleader girlfriend so much he came to Glee club for her so she wouldn't run off with Santana.

"Oh my God! Is he in Glee club now?" Kurt murmured to Blaine. He wasn't the only one who looked adoringly at Sam but the only person daring to talk to him before they knew what was going on was Rachel.

"It is such a pleasure to welcome a new face to Glee club, any new face but especially yours, Sam Evans. Although there are only three weeks left of school and we have a few performances I'm sure you will fit in perfectly and maybe don't even need as much training for your voice because you are just the person that can do everything, aren't you? Not better than me, I'm not saying that, but still you look like the type of guy we need here."

"Oh shut up, Berry", Santana interfered. "Yes, you are in love with guppy face and yes, so is everybody else but guess what? _No one cares!_"

"I'm just here to watch", Sam said. "That is possible, right?"

Rachel looked like she couldn't decide whether to bitch back at Santana or answer Sam. In the end her disbelieve won and she wildly shook her head.

"_Watch?_ No, no this club lives from each member giving all they can give even if that in many cases is not as much as initially expected. You can't _just watch_. That is against all rules and moral codes. But as I said you look like you could sing and dance and, well, generally be an all-round talent."

"I am not", Sam said with the reddest face ever. Rachel only took that as encouragement and sat down at the chair next to him where she continued talking to him.

"She's such an ass-kisser", Kurt hissed.

"Uhu", Blaine said. Luckily Mr Schue came in now, clapping his hands to get everybody's attention. He wanted to say something but Rachel was faster. She jumped up and pointed at Sam.

"Mr Schue! This is Sam Evans, quarterback and hottie and I think I speak for the whole club if I say we want him here. That being said he cannot just sit here and watch. I am willing to perform a duet with him to introduce him to his own talents."

Santana rolled her eyes. "He has a girlfriend, hobbit, in case you are not only obnoxious but also blind."

"I am mercifully offering my services as a vocal trainer, I don't see how this is related to him having a girlfriend or not!"

"Because you want to jump his skinny bones!"

"It's okay", Brittany said. "She can have his bones but only if she doesn't destroy the rest of his body. One can life without bones."

"Would you all calm down!?" Mr Schue exclaimed. Rachel sat down on her chair and crossed her arms.

"Sam, do you want to audition for Glee club?" Mr Schue asked.

"It's really not possible to just sit here and watch?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh", Sam sighed. "Then yeah."

"And do you want to do it in form of a duet?" Rachel carefully laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Is that possible?" Sam asked Mr Schue, who simply nodded.

"Well, I'm not singing very often and I almost don't know any songs…" Sam said.

"Oh, don't you worry about that! How about '_Now you're in my life'_ from –"

"Shut up, this is not about you!" Santana interrupted Rachel. "You are physically unable to sing a duet without turning it into a solo!"

Blaine shot her a glance and was glad she was here, maybe for the first time ever. Then he watched Brittany and wondered if the rumours were true. But if so then why would she stay with Sam?

"This is simply not true", Rachel said. "It's just that my natural talent always shines through and you have no other choice than to only see me."

Sam got up and went down the stairs while Mr Schue went to take place on a chair. Rachel stood up and straightened her skirt but as she had taken one step down Sam said: "Actually, if you don't mind, I'd rather sing with Blaine."

To say Rachel was shocked would be an understatement and to say Blaine was shocked would be sugar coating it. While the rest of the class goggled at Blaine (Kurt looked as if he was about to pass out) Blaine stared at Sam.

"That is if you want to?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah, I mean, why not", Blaine stuttered. He slowly got up and went to Sam, who beamed at him.

"Awesome. Do you know the song '_Kryptonite'_ from Three Doors Down?"

"Yes", Blaine croaked. He relied on his ability to perform confidently even when he felt slightly off. Singing with Sam did even more than making him feel slightly off but after he had overcome his initial confusion Blaine rose with the song and forgot his surroundings. Even after they had finished and the Glee club applauded Blaine's trance didn't break and all he saw was Sam. It was the worst state of mind he had ever been in. But in fact it was the best, most beautiful feeling in the whole world.

When he said next to Kurt again and Mr Schue accepted Sam to the club his friend leaned to him.

"So it was Sam, right? You somehow managed to get into his pants."

"Shut up!" Blaine quickly glanced around and then focused on Kurt. "He is straight, for heaven's sake. Yes, we watched a movie together but guess what, everybody does that. We have done it, you and Rachel have! It's meaningless."

Kurt crossed his arms. "Oh, that's how you feel about me, uhu."

"You know what I mean. Don't try to talk me into feeling guilty."

"Well, what is it? You and him are besties now all of a sudden?"

Blaine shrugged. He didn't know what was happening himself. "We're just friends."

And that was true. Blaine had to stop giving in to his delusional dreams and start seeing Sam for what he really was. Just a friend.

* * *

The fact that Sam Evans attended to Glee club spread incredibly fast. While most of the girls only raved all the more about his talents and his beautiful singing voice and oh, what a dreamer he was the boys didn't take it as well. Blaine came out of his last class before lunch when he saw jocks with slushies in their hands, led by Noah Puckerman. He didn't seem to care that his own brother was in Glee club. He hated it.

They intended to pass Blaine but one of them recognized him.

"Hey, it's that girl from Glee!"

And _wush_ one of those slushies landed in his face. It was ice cold and burnt in his eyes. The cold was easy to bear with today with the sun shining again but the fact that it was sticky and messed up his shirt wasn't. As soon as Blaine had rubbed his eyes clean enough to be able to see again he started to walk to the next bathroom. The problem was that the jocks stood just a few feet away and they actually had circled Sam. Blaine only heard them laughing and the horrifying sound of crushed ice dropping to the floor before they walked away and only Sam with red ice dripping from his face and hair remained. Now Blaine could use a wash up himself but he went as sticky as he was to his friend.

"I'm so sorry, Sam. I'd understand if you want to quit Glee club now."

Sam looked up from rubbing his eyes and let them wander over Blaine.

"What did _you_ do to deserve that? Is it because we sang together?"

"No, it's…" Blaine sighed. "I was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Come on, let's wash up."

"I know it was stupid to join the Glee club", Sam said when they were in the bathroom. "But I needed a place where I could watch Brittany and Santana and also of course be there so Santana won't do anything."

"Do you really think it's true?" Blaine asked. He untied his bowtie and put it on the sink. Luckily he carried extras. As well as shirts. The days of the slushies might have gotten fewer but they weren't over.

As he dove up from his bag his breath ran out of him as if having been punched. Sam stood there, shirtless! Next to Blaine, shirtless! _Shirtless_.

"Uh." Blaine puckered his lips as hard as he could and tried to concentrate on his own business. He needed to wash his hair and, well, change his shirt but not right now. He would stop functioning completely if he was evenly shirtless next to Sam.

"Shit. Now I have to walk around in a wet shirt", Sam hissed while he washed out his blue top.

"Mh. It's hot so…"

"It's still not nice."

"Mhmh. So, uh, how was your day?"

Sam threw Blaine a side glance. "Shitty. I got slushied."

"Uh, wow, interesting."

Sam frowned, now looking at him in the mirror. "Everything okay, dude?"

"Yeah. I'm just… well, I got slushied." Blaine tried a normal smile and hoped it wasn't flirting.

"True", Sam sighed. He bowed to the sink to wash his hair and presented Blaine his perfect back. Blaine passed out. The strange thing about that was that he remained standing and at least half conscious.

"Don't you want to get it on?" Sam asked looking at Blaine from under the faucet.

"Uh, yeah. Right. My hair."

"And your shirt" Sam chuckled. "It looks as if you're bleeding."

"I'm not! Not at all", Blaine said. Sam paid attention to only his hair again so Blaine felt safe to quickly pull his own shirt over his head. With hasty movements he grasped paper towels and wiped his chest. Maybe he should shave it like Sam apparently did; that would make it easier to clean it after-slushy.

"Ah!" Sam threw back his hair as he rose up. Blaine got a few water drops on his face but he didn't care, he proceeded cleaning as fast as possible. Oh, screw getting completely clean. He pulled a new shirt out of his bag and put it on.

While Sam was now observing his abs (Blaine got the feeling he liked his own body very much) Blaine put his hair under water and washed it, this time with more patience.

"Do you think I'm hot?" Sam asked his mirror image but Blaine got the feeling he was talking to him. Luckily his red cheeks could be explained with the slushy shock and he quickly shook his head as he tried to dry his hair with paper towels.

"I couldn't say. I never looked at you like that, you're my friend." He lied without even thinking twice.

"Well, look now."

Blaine glanced at Sam for one second. "You're okay."

"Okay", Sam mumbled while he pinched into the flesh of his stomach. "Damn those Dorito's."

"Wait." Blaine put the towels down and now fully looked at Sam's face. "Are you telling me you're not pleased with your body?"

"Look at me, Blaine. Everything screams '_work out harder'_." Sam bored his index finger into his side.

"Are you kidding me? You're perfect!"

Blaine felt the heat rising up again as soon as he had said it but he wouldn't take his eyes from Sam who looked as if he hadn't listened anyway. He kept on throwing his mirror image doubtful looks.

"Nah, I don't know."

"You are."

Sam finally looked at Blaine and Blaine put all of his energy into holding his eyes.

"Okay. Thank you", Sam quietly said.

Oh gosh, Blaine would have liked to touch him and make him see what Blaine saw. The hottest of them all. He was quarterback after all so why didn't he believe that he had a great body?

"Do you, uhm." Sam cleared his throat and looked at the shirt in his hands. "Do you by any chance have another spare one?"

"Oh. Wait." Blaine rummaged through his bag and actually found a green squared shirt. He pulled it out and gave it to Sam.

"It will probably not fit very well."

Sam pulled it over his head and down his chest, smoothing it in the process. It was too short and ended just above his jeans, gliding up whenever Sam would lift his arms, and the sleeves seemed to bore into his shoulders. It emphasised his chest _very_ nicely, though.

"It'll do. I'll give it back to you tonight."

"Okay."

Sam waved with his old, wet shirt and winked at Blaine, then he was gone and Blaine was alone in the room. He couldn't move for a few moments and when he did he shook his head, tried to let go of the picture of Sam wearing his shirt and concentrated on gelling his hair.

* * *

_Coming up next Sunday_: Sam gets his revenge but Finn doesn't like it. Kurt has an epiphany and has a proposal for Blaine.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! :-D Okay, now that it's officially autumn I feel silly about posting a summer fic. I'm thinking about updating faster so I can get it over with...

**Chapter 6**

Sam would get back at Puck; that much was clear. He had not only humiliated Sam but also his friend and Sam watched out for his friends. Being in Glee club was no reason to throw people an ice soda in their faces. Actually, nothing was a good reason to do that. It was downright mean.

He knew it was crazy but he was still the leader, the quarterback, the one who was supposed to be able to do anything without getting bullied. No one threw slushies in Brittany's, Santana's or Quinn's faces so what the heck? Sam bought one of those cold sickly-sweet drinks and walked through the hallway with it. Although it was hot as hell he had put on his letterman jacket for the simple reason that it was his official quarterback symbol. Puck should know what hit him.

Puck was standing there, one arm leaned against a locker and the other positioned on his waist while he talked to Quinn Fabray who had her arms wrapped around her books. Puck's smug grin would soon be gone.

"Do you think you can get away with everything?" Sam said extra loud so people around them heard it, too. Puck turned his head with his eyes narrowed.

"What now, Evans? One slushy wasn't enough for you? You want me to throw that into your face, too?" He laughed at Quinn who rolled her eyes and went away.

"Okay, see you later, babe!" Puck called after her. Then he positioned himself in front of Sam.

"What's your deal? You're part of gay club – I mean Glee club – so you get shlushied. Those are the rules. I heard you even sang a duet with another guy. I mean, come one, Evans! You see yourself that this can't go unpunished, don't you?"

"Your girlfriend and your brother are in Glee club, too", Sam said. Puck laughed at someone standing a few feet away. Sam didn't really pay attention to anybody around. Then Puck's laugh vanished from one second to the other.

"Leave her out of this."

Sam lifted his eyebrows. "What, you care for another human being, really? So you'll understand I can't let _you_ go unpunished, right?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Evans?"

"You and your friends will stop slushying me, or Blaine, or anyone from Glee club, are we clear?"

Puck laughed again for a brief moment before he said: "No."

"Oh, yes. And just as a reminder…" With a sudden movement Sam threw the drink in his hand right into Puck's face. The blue ice ran down his head while he just stood there shocked. Some students applauded and Sam had to restrain from grinning like an idiot.

"Don't _ever_ do that again", Puck hissed.

"No. _You_ don't ever do that again. Enjoy the aftermath." With that Sam turned around. He noticed some shocked looks on students and others looked very satisfied. He threw away the empty cup and then went to his locker to stuff his letterman jacket into it. Puck would want to get back at him for that but if Sam had any luck the other Titans would accept his leader position and let it go.

Sam smashed his locker and took a deep breath. Wow, he felt really good, so powerful! He could do anything. Maybe he should confront Brittany now and…

"What the hell, Sam? Tell me you've not gone mad!"

Sam turned to Finn and frowned. "I have not gone mad."

"You slushied Puck? Are you suicidal? Are you?"

"He started it. I will not sit around and let him bully me or my friends."

"_Your friends?_ Sam, you don't even know those kids from Glee club! You are in their club since, oh yeah, that's right, since today! What the hell?"

Finn raised his eyebrows and in the mists of his success Sam started to realise that he was right. He didn't know anybody from there except the Cheerios, who didn't get slushied anyway, and Blaine. Blaine who had looked so adorable with his wet curly hair, who had told Sam his body was _perfect_ and who had done nothing whatsoever except being awesome.

Time to admit it. He had done it for Blaine.

"Well", Sam cleared his throat. "I needed to get back at him to show him he can't treat me like that. So what's wrong with also telling him to stay away from those kids? They've done no harm."

He started to walk down the hall and Finn followed him.

"Maybe not but they are in Glee club, and Glee club is lame and gay, so…"

"Hey, watch it. I'm in this club, too."

"You're freaking out about what I said about Brittany, right?"

Sam stopped and turned to Finn. He glanced around and spoke on quietly.

"Of course I am, dude! What did you expect?"

Finn sighed. "Look. I don't know if I'm right. Maybe it's my imagination. It certainly is nothing to go to Glee club for."

"Too late now, isn't it? I'm there now, and I sang a duet and I liked it."

Finn raised his eyebrows and a half-smile appeared on his face. "Yeah? You liked singing with a dude? Cause that's what I heard from Santana. Who, you know, was _present_."

Sam shook his head and walked on. This wasn't about Blaine. Though even Sam couldn't help but notice that since last week, since he knew Blaine, things had started to change. But that had to be a coincidence.

* * *

"This time I'm not eating all of your food, I swear", Sam said as he entered the Anderson's house. He had considered letting Blaine come to him but after today it would've been a bad idea. Puck had to calm down first.

Blaine, who had opened the door, smiled brightly at Sam. "For what I care you can eat as much as you want."

"Wow, well, if that's the case…"

They laughed, and then Blaine actually wanted to go to the kitchen. Sam called him back and they went upstairs. The window stood wide open in Blaine's room and let sunshine and some bird's singing in. It was a peaceful atmosphere and Sam noticed that he already felt at home here. Something really weird was going on with Blaine because how could a single dude make Sam feel so comfortable? There had to be a catch to it, hadn't it?

"Are you a witch or something, Blaine?"

Startled, Blaine stopped tidying up his desk and looked at Sam. "What?"

"Never mind." Sam bit his lip. Feeling comfortable didn't mean he should say everything that came to his mind the moment it did. He threw his bag on Blaine's bed and went to the window. The Anderson's garden was only a few feet under him.

"Sam, is it true what I heard? Did you slushy Puck?"

Sam smiled to himself. Eventually he turned around and leaned against the window sill.

"Yeah. He had it coming after what he did to you."

"To – me?"

"Well, he slushied you."

"Technically it wasn't Puck – I mean, I know what – uhm." Blaine frowned and didn't seem to know what to say. He watched the desk for a time before he looked at Sam again.

"He'll want to get revenge."

"Today in football practise he was quiet and that's what he should be for the rest of the year", Sam said.

Blaine chuckled. "I still can't believe you did it! It was the first slushy revenge given from Glee club ever!"

Sam shrugged but the fact that Blaine was so enthusiastic about it was fantastic. It really was worth Puck's anger. Sam almost said '_I'd do anything for you'_ but luckily, _luckily_ he didn't. How would that have sounded, cheesy and so gay! It would've turned the slushy Puck had given him into a rightful one. Not that Sam judged gay people but he still didn't want to sound like one of them.

While they did homework and English exercises Sam sometimes threw a secret glance at Blaine's face and wondered if it would be okay to say something gay to him. Like… like today in the bathroom when Blaine had told him he had a great body. Did the fact that Blaine had said it turn it into something gay? But Blaine had also said he didn't view Sam like that. Maybe he had only said it to comfort him?

But Sam couldn't ask about it again. He focused all of his attention on the school stuff and then went home without any extracurricular actions like comic browsing or eating. He couldn't bother Blaine with that every day.

Tuesday 3rd June

"We haven't gone shopping in quite a while", Kurt said during the first break. Blaine was sitting with him, Mercedes and Marley outside on the stairs of the yard. The first five minutes they had spent complaining about how it was too hot for school and Figgins should just call it off.

"Are you out of your mind? As soon as school's out I'm putting my feet into my cousin's pool and won't come out until the sun has settled down", Mercedes said.

"Exams are approaching", Marley said as if that explained everything. What, in fact, was true.

"Everybody needs a break from studying now and then! What about you, Blaine? They have air conditioning in the mall. And ice cream. We haven't eaten ice cream in ages!"

"Oh, I have", Mercedes said.

"Mh." Blaine thought about how he had been in a café with Sam. How he wanted to eat ice cream with Sam. Or anything, even studying every free moment if that meant he could spend time with Sam.

Kurt pushed his elbow against Blaine's arm. "Come on. One little scoop."

"Okay." Blaine needed to distract himself, that was it. Kurt clapped his hands in excitement and already told Blaine where they would meet after school. He stopped listening after a few moments. Today he would only see Sam in Glee club. That was more than last Tuesday so it was something, yeah. Wow, Blaine sure would've liked to see Puck face yesterday. It must've been hilarious!

When Glee club came around Blaine had himself under control and wasn't disappointed at all when Sam only had eyes for Brittany and didn't even speak to him. Blaine could've adressed him as well but he didn't want to seem desperate and needy for attention and also did he not want to break his own promise to stop pining over Sam.

"Well done", Blaine mumbled to himself when he stepped out of school that day. He so deserved ice cream now! Only a few minutes later Blaine parked on the mall parking lot and got out of his car. Kurt already waited in front of the doors and immediately linked arms with him.

"There you are! You know what, Blaine, I've realised something. I have neglected you, haven't I? That's why you turned to Sam Evans. But despair not, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. You are my friend."

Blaine frowned. What the hell was Kurt talking about? How was it neglecting someone when you talked to them every day?

They sat under a big green parasol and ate their ice scoops. But then, just when Blaine had scratched out the last of his vanilla-coconut ice mix, it happened. Kurt took off his sunglasses, leaned forward and waited until Blaine returned his look.

"I have to admit I'm glad it happened that's just the two of us. I need to talk to you."

"Sure, shoot away."

Kurt inhaled. "Well. I… please hear me out, okay? Lately I have realised that…"

Kurt cleared his throat and his eyes wandered around. Blaine waited patiently, knowing now would come something about a new summer trend or what had happened to Angelina Jolie or how Kurt's neighbour had done something really outraging.

"Look. When I saw you singing with Sam I was jealous."

"I know but Kurt I swear he isn't gay and even if he had sang with you…"

"No. I mean", Kurt took a sip from his strawberry milkshake and shook his head. "Not jealous of you. Jealous of him."

"I don't follow." Blaine frowned.

"Yes, I have pined after him all this time but when he was right in front of my nose I didn't even see him. All I saw was you and it occurred to me… You're great."

Blaine narrowed his eyes but didn't know what to say so he let Kurt talk on.

"You're really, really great. I can always rely on you even when I've gotten over my head with something, you listen, you are funny, you… Well." Kurt cleared his throat and finally looked at Blaine again. "To keep it short I like you. And I want to propose to you that we go out once so you can see if you like me, too."

Blaine was about to say something but he didn't even know what. He closed his mouth again and leaned a bit forward. Was that really happening right now?

"Like me as in… like-like me? Are you… Are you asking me out?"

"Yes."

Blaine tore open his eyes. He leaned back on his chair, grasped his glass in lack of anything to do and drank the last rest of his banana milk-shake. When that was done he couldn't put off talking anymore.

"I'm flattered, really, but, uh…" Damn, where was this even coming from? "I don't feel the same way. Actually I've got feelings for someone else and while that is something hopeless it's still there and… yeah, well, I'm sorry, I really am."

Kurt sighed. "Sam?"

Blaine shrugged.

"I can see the appeal", Kurt nodded. He was silent for a while and when Blaine thought they had ended the conversation he added: "Look. Crushing on straight quarterbacks is fine but at the end of the day you'll need someone real. Someone who is a friend, someone you can really connect to. I'm not asking anything from you but I want to tell you that I'm not going anywhere. If one day you wake up and realise that you want to try it… I'm here."

"Okay." Blaine nodded. He was sure that wouldn't happen but he didn't want to take that last straw of hope away from Kurt. "Thank you."

One thing was sure. Blaine would not make the mistake and mention this conversation to his mother. She would go berserk.

* * *

_Coming up next Sunday_: Sam prepares something for Blaine, while Blaine tells him about the Kurt thing. Then Sam confronts Brittany.


	7. Chapter 7

Well so be it. Let's change the update days to _Saturday and Wednesday_. I need this story to get over with so I have my mind free for October stuff :-) As always: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Chapter 7**

Wednesday 4th June

When Sam came home on Wednesday the whole house smelt like coconut. Sam knew immediately what was going on: His mother had started the holiday baking! He hurried to the kitchen where indeed a big fat cake was placed in the middle of the table. It was topped with white chocolate, desiccated coconut and some mint leaves.

"MUM!?"

Did the fact that she had left the cake on the table mean he was allowed to eat it? Sam got closer and smelled it. Still warm, too!

"Don't touch the cake, Samuel!" his mother said, entering the kitchen.

Sam jerked back and held a hand on his chest. "Man! I was just smelling it. When can I eat it? Oh my God, Mum, we totally have to give a piece to Blaine later. When I'm at his house his parents give me food all the time!"

"Your tutor's parents feed you?"

"He's also my friend!"

"That's great, Sam, but the cake is for Saturday. Your grandparents are coming over for a little Midsummer party. It's a little over two weeks now and the fairies are already flying around madly."

Sam nodded. That's what Brittany said, too. But oh, better not think of her right now.

"Well, I want to have a Midsummer party with Blaine. What can I make in one hour?"

"Is he coming over?" Sam's mother asked. She went to the kitchen counter, opened a drawer and got out a book.

"Yes. I generously allowed him to."

"Is he in the football team?"

"No. In Glee club."

"Glee club? Oh right, you've discovered your artistic talent. Now, here." She put the book on the table. Sam sat down on the bench to study it. '_A Midsummer Dream's Cookbook'_. Huh, how original. Still, it was something. He browsed through it.

"Okay, I want to make either the _Elder Pancakes_ or the _Strawberry Fairyheart_." Sam stared at the latter. Granted, it was a cake in form of a heart and the recipe said it was a great idea to bake for mother's day but that day was long gone. Strawberries tasted great even in June.

"In one hour?" His mother lifted her eyebrows.

"No okay, well…" Sam turned a few pages. "How about this, _Sweet Seduction_? I only have to mix strawberries, bananas, sugar, cream and yoghurt together. That's done easily, right?"

"You can try", his mother suggested. She left through the backdoor that led to the small backyard, not nearly as great or neat as the Anderson's one.

Now Sam didn't know what there was to _try_; he literally just had to mix together those ingredients. That's something even he could do.

Well… if they had strawberries, that is. After half an hour he had searched the whole kitchen twice and decided to go to the supermarket where he, just to be sure, also bought the other things. When he stood in line for the check-out he saw a woman in another line and quickly hid behind the man standing in front of him.

Puck's mother. She couldn't see him with groceries. She would know he wanted to cook and even more so for another boy and everything would end in a thousand slushies and Sam getting taken away his quarterback position. So he hid behind the man, threw side glances at Mrs Puckerman and after he had paid hastily stuffed the groceries into a plastic bag. Only when he was in his car did he breathe in with relief. That had been close!

He had also grabbed a pack full of fairy figures to hang up. For his mother of course, she very much liked shit like that. Sam wouldn't indulge in silly holiday things like that but it was a time of the year where you should show your family you cared about them and so on. For his mother. She could hang the fairies into the living room and some even in the garden since they were designed for the outside.

Back home his mother ran around with a broom upside down and screamed something about 'bee in the house'. Honestly, Sam didn't care as long as it didn't sting him. He had more important things to do right now.

When the doorbell rang he had barely cut the strawberries into pieces. The kitchen table was full with the groceries, bowls, a messing cup, the blender… Sam felt panic coming up but even he wasn't that emotion driven that he didn't realise he didn't need to panic. This wasn't, like, important. He had not wanted to be ready to present it to Blaine as a surprise. That was just ridiculous.

"Hey, your mother said you'd be here." Blaine came in and looked at the table. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just a Midsummer snack. Do you want to help me?"

"Sure." Blaine sat down opposite to Sam and laid his hands on the table. "Tell me what to do."

Blaine cut the bananas into pieces while Sam milled the cream. They mixed the fruits together in a bowl, added brown sugar, yoghurt and the cream and stirred it.

"I told you it was easy to make, I told you!" Sam said with the last stirs.

"You didn't tell me but yes, that was easy. And fun. Do you often prepare food?"

"Uuh… no", Sam mumbled, all of a sudden embarrassed. "It's just… my mother baked a cake and I wanted to have my own Midsummer celebrations."

"Yeah, why not!" Blaine nodded and his eyes were full of enthusiasm, warmth and joy, and Sam chuckled his negative feeling away. Blaine really was the best! He didn't even think it was uncool to do stuff like that.

"Here, you want to try it?" Sam held up a spoon with the fruit mixture on it. Blaine took it and tasted it. He was really enjoying it going by the sounds he made, and Sam just wanted to bury his nose in Blaine's neck and feel the humming of Blaine's voice vibrating through every single fibre of his own body.

Sam swallowed heavily and thought of something else. Like… the fairies!

"Now we can decorate the garden!" he said, pointing at the box.

"Sam, I hate to be the bearer of bad news but we should study first." Blaine held up the bowl. "We can eat while studying, though?"

"I have an even better idea", Sam said. He went to take the bowl from Blaine. "I'll put it in the fridge and we'll eat it afterwards as a reward. I want to eat outside, anyway. Oh, that is if you don't have to leave right after studying. That would be okay, I mean I don't want to hold you up."

Blaine smiled his perfect smile that got Sam way too excited.

"No, I can stay a bit. I like spending time with you."

"Oh, cool. And I with you." Sam must've looked like an idiot because for a few moments he just stood there and grinned at Blaine. When he finally got a grip on himself he turned to the fridge and stored his fruit salad in there while his heart was dancing wildly in his chest. Blaine liked spending time with him, oh my God! Was this really true? Wow.

Studying was really hard today because Sam couldn't stop thinking about the picnic they'd have later. Also he realised how nice Blaine smelled, fruity and clean. His skin looked smooth and soft, and whenever he looked at Sam to explain him something Sam could only nod. But he wanted to get the material so Blaine would be proud of him. After the first half an hour Sam managed to at least understand _what_ they were talking about but he was no good in writing or even thinking about things.

After forty-five minutes Blaine sighed and leaned back. "You're really distracted today."

"It's the food. I'm hungry and can't wait to eat."

"Yeah, we should have taken it with us."

Sam bit his lip. _No!_ Where was the fun in that? He wanted to eat outside and not study while doing so. He wanted to be free to look at Blaine and talk about fun things. He had to focus harder for at least ten more minutes, come on!

"Would it help you if we did thirty minutes instead one hour?" Blaine asked.

"What, you mean like every day?"

"No, I mean taking breaks between the units. I would not ask you to study every day, I'm not that strict. You've got a lot on your plate with football practise and now even Glee club. Hey, are you nervous about the performance on the last day of school?"

Sam shrugged. "Haven't really thought about it."

"I have. I hope everything goes well. Hey, you won't believe what happened to me yesterday!"

"What?" Sam looked at Blaine and wondered what was going on with him. He had seemed calm and patient as always during studying but now he babbled as much as never before.

"Kurt – you know Kurt, right?"

"Yeah, Finn's brother."

"Right! He's my best friend and he, uh, he asked me out yesterday."

"What, really?" Sam goggled at Blaine. A sharp pain went through his whole body and made Sam cringe but Blaine didn't notice it.

"Yeah, it's really weird to think he likes me that way! It's so… weird."

"Is it now? So… what did you say?"

"I said no. It's so weird."

"Maybe when the weirdness fades you realise he's the love of your life."

"I don't know", Blaine said quietly while fumbling with his notebook. Sam swallowed down the pain in his chest. Damn, what the hell? How was he supposed to give Blaine advice when he was so upset? And what was he even upset about? Blaine had said no to Kurt. Nothing was going on.

"Let's go downstairs and eat", Sam said. "That's the best cure to everything."

"I don't need a cure", Blaine said but Sam had already gotten up. _No, I do._

When they were outside his mood lightened up. He spread a blanket on the grassland in the middle of the yard, got out two small bowls and spoons and the fruit salad they had made and settled down. The sun was standing low at the sky but still sent very warm light to the earth while many birds were whistling. Sam's dad was working in the back of the yard where he had a vegetable garden and didn't even look up to greet them.

It might've been the most wonderful afternoon in a long time until, well, it turned into the most horrible one. Without _any_ kind of forewarning Brittany hopped into the garden and waved to them. Sam's heart literally stopped for a few moments and his hand that was guiding the spoon to his mouth stopped.

"How – what?"

"Hello Sam, hello Blaine?! I didn't know you two know each other." Brittany sat down on the blanket and looked from one to the other.

"Uh, we performed together in Glee club on Monday?" Blaine said.

"I thought that was an accident", Brittany admitted. Blaine frowned as hard as Sam had never seen before so he quickly interfered.

"Yes, yes, we do know each other, Brit", he said while he put his spoon into his bowl. "I didn't know you were coming over."

"I didn't know it myself. But Lord Tubbington said I should go to my awesome boyfriend and ask if he wanted to make out."

"Oh." Sam's cheeks felt pretty hot all of a sudden. He glanced at Blaine who uncomfortably looked at his hands.

"Well, as you can see I'm busy", Sam said.

"I can go", Blaine said. He looked up and smiled but this time it didn't make Sam happy. "It's getting late, anyway."

He was right so Sam didn't protest. He wondered slightly why he really, really didn't want Blaine to leave but he also knew he had to talk to Brittany alone. Sam accompanied Blaine to the door and couldn't resist hugging him again.

"We're friends now, aren't we?" he whispered while doing so. He loved the way Blaine shyly patted his back.

"Yes, Sam. We are."

Sam leaned back and looked into Blaine's eyes while he let his hands lie on his shoulders.

"I think I'm going to ask Brittany now about it… Do you think that's clever?"

"If it really bugs you, you should, yeah. She will probably dismiss it and you can sleep easily again."

"You're right. Okay." Sam took a deep breath, nodded and stepped back. Blaine left, and Sam went back to Brittany. He didn't want to do this. But he had to because he also didn't want to make out with her right now.

She didn't sit on the blanket anymore but had strolled to Sam's dad's garden.

"Don't use chemical fertilizer. It will kill the fairies", she told him.

"Thanks for the advice but to be honest my vegetables should not be eaten by fairies", Sam's dad said.

"Oh, but they don't eat it. They make it grow!"

"Brit, can we talk?" Sam stepped next to her.

"I'll keep it in mind." Sam's dad winked them. Back on the blanket Brittany threw herself at Sam, mouth first, and he had to guide her back.

"No, I really want to talk. Ask you something."

"Oh. What is it?"

"This may sound ridiculous but bear with me." Sam pulled a face. How on earth should he bring it over his heart to ask her if she and Santana… oh my God, he couldn't do it!

"Ridiculous?" Brittany tilted her head. "But you're not stupid, Sam."

"I know, I know. Okay." He took a deep breath. "Look. It's nothing. It's one of Finn's fantasies. Since he told me I can't stop thinking about it but it's really ridiculous."

Brittany nodded. "He dreamt about gnomes, didn't he?"

"No! No, he didn't. At least he didn't tell me about it. What he said was, well, remember the party last Friday? You and Santana were, uhm… really close."

"We always are. We're best friends."

"I know! I told him that! But he thinks you're more than that." Sam leaned back and took a deep breath. There, he had said it!

"How would that be possible?"

"As in… lovers. He thinks you're lovers."

"Oh", Brittany said. "Why is that more than being best friends? I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand. It's just a saying, no judgement or anything. It's not true, right? You're just friends, right? No dating."

"Of course not. I'm dating you, silly." Brittany laughed and prodded her index finger against Sam's nose. He filled his lungs with much air once again. There! Ha, stupid Finn!

Sam smiled and nodded. "Of course I wasn't thinking it was true. Good." He rubbed his hands and looked around. The sun was setting now, soon it would be dark. They should go inside and maybe eat a bit and then he'd call Blaine and…

"Sex is not dating. You should tell Finn that."

"Huh? What?" Sam looked at Brittany again.

"Sex is not dating."

Sam frowned. Where was this going now? Had he missed something?

"Yes, it is."

Brittany shook her head and smiled patiently as if she was talking to a child. "It's not. And even less if you do it with someone who has the same parts as you."

Sam froze. What? No, he had misunderstood her. Sometimes it was hard to get what she was going on about.

"It's no cheating, either. If you want to do it with Blaine, go ahead."

"_What?_" Heat rushed through his stomach up into his head and Sam had to focus on breathing to get it done. Was it her fantasy because she knew Blaine was gay? Or had Sam somehow looked at Blaine or…

Brittany nodded graciously. "Santana told me all about it. I'm glad I can help opening your eyes."

"Santana…? She told you about me and Blaine?"

"No, she told me that sex is not dating."

"Why did she tell you that? If you have sex with her than that's cheating!" Now Sam was babbling nonsense but he couldn't really think so he had an excuse. He just couldn't believe she would think he wanted to do _things_ with Blaine. Come on!

"No, it's not. Silly." Brittany patted Sam's head. His thinking got a bit clearer so he pushed her hand away and stared at her.

"Brittany. Do you have sex with Santana?"

"Yes, of course."

Sam's jaw dropped, it literally dropped. She still sat there and looked happy as if she had just told him all exams were cancelled and summer break would start tomorrow.

"Is this a joke?"

"No. Why would it be?"

"I – wow." Sam got up and went a few steps away, running a hand through his hair. It _had_ to be a joke! It couldn't be true! She was cheating on him all the time and thought it wasn't important? What the… She couldn't be _that_ naive, right?

"Why are you upset now?"

"Because you just told me you're sleeping with someone else?" Sam couldn't stop shaking his head.

"It's just Santana!"

"Brittany, please leave now."

"You're weird", she said when she stood up.

"Yeah, right", Sam snorted.

When Brittany left she actually tried kissing him. Sam's disbelieve grew even more. He stepped back and didn't say anything until she was gone. No. As cute as her strange way of thinking sometimes was she couldn't excuse everything with it.

* * *

_Coming up next Wednesday_: Blaine and Sam spend some quality time in the bathroom. Then Puck gets to Blaine but not to tell him how great his bowtie looks on him.


	8. Chapter 8

So yeah I hope everybody is okay with the new update times (gleeville is a good role model there! xD) and doesn't forget about it etc but then again, if you forget it you can read 2 chapters on the weekend! Anyway. Thanks for R&R and on we go!

**Chapter 8**

Thursday 5th June

Sam didn't want to go to school today. The air was humming with heat and no one could breathe so why should he? But somehow his mother didn't believe him when he said he was sick.

"Of course you're feeling hot, look outside!" she said. "It's no fever."

"It could be!"

She wouldn't have it. So half an hour later Sam got out of his car and walked through brooding heat to the school. If he had been shirtless it would have been better but only a little bit. Speaking of shirts, he still had Blaine's in his room. He wanted to wash it before giving it back but in order to do that he had to give it to his mother and she would know it wasn't his and ask questions. Maybe she would think the same thing as Brittany. Sam did _not_ want to make out with Blaine, for heaven's sake!

And Brittany. Sam had tried to be reasonable and forgive her but he couldn't do it. Even if she would say she would stop it, how could he ever trust her again? No. They were over.

Maybe he should've been grateful that Finn had opened his eyes but Sam passed him and some Cheerios on the school yard. He wasn't even in the mood to fight Puck. Sam realised what he was doing only after he had come to a stop next to some Glee kids and then stayed as if he belonged here although he tried not to look too much at them and pretended he was only accidentally here.

"Uh, Sam? Are you okay? You look…"

"I'm okay." Sam pursed his lips. "Can we go inside, it's freaking hot."

"Sure." Blaine threw a look at Kurt that Sam didn't want to think about right now. He might not want to make out with Blaine but he also didn't want Blaine to make out with Kurt.

They walked next to each other inside the building as if it happened every day. Barely inside, Blaine turned to Sam.

"Is this about Brittany?"

Shit, why were tears coming up now? Why not at home if at all? Luckily he had Blaine, who saw what was happening and pulled him into a bathroom. Two boys were here bawling loudly and Sam kept his eyes on the floor as they passed them, hoping they wouldn't pay them any attention. Especially since Blaine was still holding his wrist whilst leading the way. It was a comforting gesture and when it ended Sam wished it wouldn't. Though he also was occupied with the question why on earth Blaine thought a bathroom stall would be the best place to talk about a broken heart.

Blaine closed the stall door and Sam sat down on the shut toilet, his knapsack still on his back. He didn't even care if the boys thought they'd gone in here to have sex. Their voices were accompanied by footsteps and then a door fell out, shutting them out. The following silence was even louder.

Blaine just stood there. Sam saw it even while he had his eyes directed at the floor in front of him, his arms on his knees. He saw Blaine's leg and now his bag that he slowly put down. He took one small step, cowered down on front of Sam and laid a hand on his arm. All of a sudden he was really, really close and it took Sam's breath away. He overplayed it by acting as normal as he could and, of course, not meeting Blaine's eyes.

"Did she confirm it?" Blaine whispered.

Sam nodded. Blaine's fingers moved slightly up and down. The part of Sam's skin that he touched burnt away and Sam wanted more. It went right into his guts and tickled his dick. Breathe normally. It was a hormonal reaction, a method of his body to distract him from Brittany's treason.

"She said it's not cheating when she does it with someone who has the same parts", Sam croaked. He lifted the arm that Blaine didn't touch to wipe tears from his eyes.

"That's nonsense."

"Santana told her that. She's such a mean… It's all Santana's fault."

Blaine sighed. His fruity smell surrounded Sam once again and it was so comforting. Maybe the world hadn't gone down after all. Blaine leaned closer still and put both of his arms around Sam. Sam's right cheek was pressed against soft skin and his nose met tickly black raspberry hair. He closed his eyes, put his hands on Blaine's tiny ribcage and relaxed. How on earth had he ever survived without Blaine?

"It's going to be okay." Gentle puffs against his neck. Sam hummed with agreement (and pleasure).

The school bell rang with the nastiest sound ever and startled Sam to death. Blaine let go of him, got up and grasped his bag. He waited until Sam stood, too, and for the first time in here Sam dared to meet his eyes. He wasn't alone in this. Blaine knew what he was going through and Blaine was on Sam's side.

"Thanks, bro", Sam quietly said. He knew it would be strange with anybody else and he didn't even know why he did it but he stepped to Blaine, took his hand and squeezed it. Blaine smiled, his fingers returning the pressure. They were seriously standing in a bathroom stall, holding hands. If they'd kiss now no one would ever know it.

Sam pulled back his hand as if hit by a lightening. That's also how his head felt. What kind of thoughts were that? Oh fuck, Brittany had screwed him up, she… she…

"Let's go to class", Sam said. He pushed past Blaine to open the door.

* * *

After Sam had ran out Blaine stood in the bathroom and wasn't sure what just happened. Maybe he should go to class but he laid his bag on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He hadn't ever been late to class so he could take two more minutes. Facts were: He and Sam were friends now. Good friends even. They had secret conversations in the bathroom and no problem with body contact at all. He had gotten the feeling Sam had liked it. Everything. The way Sam had rested his huge hands on Blaine's side and then taken his hand…

But he was devastated because of his girlfriend. Of course he would want to get comfort!

Blaine bit his lip and sent himself a strict look. "Do not talk yourself into anything. Stop it, now. Go to class, go through your day, get rid of that silly crush."

He nodded. Good resolutions. No Midsummer magic ever could make Sam Evans love him. It didn't even exit. The magic. It was just a tale that mothers told their children. Or commercials told their clients. No matter for what purpose fact was it was a lie. Love sometimes felt like magic even when it was torture.

Blaine spent his lunch break with Marley, who wouldn't stop talking about the football game tomorrow.

"Normally I'm not into sports but Ryder is on the team. Of course I'll support him. Will you come to watch it, too?"

Blaine shook his head. He hadn't even thought of that game before but it meant that Sam wouldn't have time for tutoring, right? That was _good_. It was an opportunity to get some distance to those feelings. They would meet to study again in the future and they probably would also do some fun stuff together. It could become a really, really great friendship so Blaine should prevent any awkwardness or heart brokenness from the very beginning.

"So, uhm, have you thought about Kurt's proposition?"

Blaine looked at Marley. "What? How do you know about that?"

"Because he told me and Mercedes the day he wanted to ask you."

"Oh."

"And the next day he told me and Ryder that you said no."

"Ryder, too?"

"And yesterday he told me that he worried about you spending too much time with Sam Evans. What's this all about?"

"Oh, nothing, I mean… I befriended him…"

Blaine stopped talking and stared at Jacob Ben-Israel at the neighbour table. But not because Jacob was so great more because Blaine went through the life-changing event of having an epiphany. Of course! That was it, the solution! He just had to date Kurt! Granted, it would be weird at first but when he had gotten used to it he would love Kurt and Kurt would love him and everything would be good. No more crushing on straight boys. No more pain. Just love and lollipops.

"Hey, uhm…"

Pangs of guilt flooded through Blaine as he looked up and saw Sam standing in front of their table. How could he think of dating Kurt as long as Sam was around?

"Can I sit with you?"

"Oh Sam, you don't need to ask, come on." Blaine pulled out the chair next to him, the butterflies in his stomach stirring up wildly.

"Won't it give you a bad repetition if you sit with us?" Marley asked.

"Maybe, but I can't sit with my football friends right now. Puck is still pissed at me and well, Brittany is there, too. I broke up with her in between classes and she didn't even make a scene. She didn't understand my reason but when I said she should go and date Santana she seemed happy about it." Sam shrugged.

"Oh Sam, I'm so sorry", Blaine said. He had the strong impulse to touch the other boy to comfort him but other than this morning Blaine could control it. It helped that they were in public, and of course that he had his resolutions to stop the crushing.

"It's bad enough I have to be on the field with them tomorrow night", Sam sighed. He punted his salad without eating it. Then he turned his head to Blaine.

"You're going to be there, too, right? I could use a friend."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'm a big fan of high school football." It might have sounded like something you said to make your crush like you but it was true. Blaine had kept an eye on what the Titans did. He had lost track of it a bit due to being busy with school things but he still liked it.

"Didn't you just say…" Marley wondered.

"That I'd come, yes", Blaine said. Yeah, he had had some reasons not to go but he couldn't even remember them anymore. Must've been unimportant.

"Great. At least one thing to look forward to tomorrow", Sam said.

Blaine smiled at Sam while his heart tried to break his ribcage and jump into Sam's arms. Figuratively spoken it had done that some time ago already. And Sam smiled back, could life become any better!?

Marley cleared her throat.

"You guys should, uh stop that. Or get a room."

Blaine tore his eyes from Sam to look at Marley. "What? Where did this come from, now, Marley? Very inappropriate!"

"What, me?" She sounded seriously surprised. "Alright, if you want the attention of bullies, go ahead."

"I'm not gay", Sam said. When Blaine looked at him again his face was as bright red as if he had a sun burn.

"No, of course you're not. Marley has quite the imagination", Blaine said. He swallowed sickly and went back to his food. Sam was not gay. Blaine should write it down on his palm because damn, how fast he was in forgetting it!

Friday 6th June

Although Blaine had always liked football games he was looking forward to tonight's game more than to any other game before. He had completely talked himself out of expecting anything from Sam. He had also decided it wouldn't be fair to Kurt to agree to a date for the reasons Blaine had considered it so he would not do that. He could be single and still get Sam out of his head, no problem. Despite that the game would be exciting. Blaine got to cheer for his crush and would know that Sam was glad he'd be there. That was everything he needed.

Things with Kurt weren't the same anymore, though. Kurt had said he wouldn't let it come between them but whenever Blaine talked about Sam (and to be honest he did that a lot) he noticed the look in Kurt's eyes. He didn't want to hurt his friend, he knew the pain of unrequited love. But what could he do?

"Tell me how you did it!"

With a demanding voice and a determined expression Rachel Berry sat down next to Blaine, who was sitting on the stairs in the yard once again. He had chosen a shadowy place to the left and tried to get some homework done because he knew tonight he'd be too excited for anything.

"Did what?"

Rachel threw her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. "How did you make Sam want to sing a duet with you? He got slushied for it but he still seems to like you. Have you bewitched him? Or drugged, which actually is the more logical and plausible explanation since there is no such thing as magic or fairies even at this time of the year!"

Blaine sighed. "I didn't drug anybody. And if he is bewitched it certainly wasn't me."

"Then tell me _what_ you did. I cannot be that he wastes his talents by not singing with me. I'm not saying you are bad, Blaine, because you are one of the not-so-bad people in Glee although still miles away from my amount of talent but Sam has so much potential! He could learn so much if he sang with me."

"In case you haven't noticed he wasn't in Glee club yesterday. Maybe he'll quit", Blaine said. He knew Sam had only joined because he had wanted to keep an eye on Brittany. Now seeing her and Santana together must hurt him like hell.

"He has a big game today, of course he would use all of his free time to practise!" Rachel said. "He is very ambitious to win and that is a good quality to have. He is passionate. He could be really great as a performer."

"It's his choice, isn't it", Blaine mumbled while marking a passage on a paper. Finally Rachel left him alone, probably to look for Sam and tell him personally about her plans for his life.

Fifteen minutes later the school bell rang and Blaine packed his bag. Only one more hour. He'd go home between school and the game since it was scheduled for eight p.m. The Titans would be preparing for the game some time before so no tutoring today. To make up for that he and Sam would meet tomorrow and Blaine had absolutely nothing against spending his weekend studying.

"Going somewhere?"

Blaine stopped on his way up. Since all remaining students were going to the school he thought that a pretty stupid question. Coming from Noah Puckerman it probably had a mean intend, too.

When Blaine turned around he knew something wasn't going as planned. Puck wasn't alone but with five other jocks standing behind him like his big, beefy slaves.

"I'm going to class", Blaine said, hoping he could talk his way out of whatever Puck wanted from him.

"No, you're not." Puck snapped his fingers and immediately the jocks strolled out. Blaine started to run but after he had taken a few steps they caught him. Someone grasped his feet and he fell down, wrists burning like hell as his hands banged against the stairs to ease his fall. One second later hands were all over him, lugging him up. His feet left the ground as they lifted him onto their shoulders.

"Stop this shit!" Blaine called. "Are you seriously thinking you're getting away with it?"

"Oh, wait. Let him down", Puck said.

Ah, so he _did_ have some common sense. When Blaine's feet touched the ground again he was as relieved as never before. Unfortunately, it didn't last long.

"I forgot something important." Puck smirked and held up duct tape.

"Oh, no, you can't…"

He could. Puck put the tape on Blaine's mouth while the jocks held down his arms. For a brief moment Blaine panicked and thought Puck had also taped over his nose since he couldn't breathe. Then he realised it was the excitement that had stopped his breathing. He forced air into his lungs but things weren't much better. Puck then pulled Blaine's phone out of his pocket and grinned. All of Blaine's protests didn't change anybody's mind. They carried him to the port-a-potties and pushed him into one. His bag landed in front of his feet and then Blaine was imprisoned in this urine smelling box.

"If your boyfriend ever finds you tell him Puck said hi!" Three bangs against the door, loud laughter and then they went away. Blaine tore the tape from his mouth and breathed through it to avoid smelling the air. He tried opening the door but of course it was locked. He was trapped.

* * *

_Coming up next Saturday_: Sam's whole world gets turned upside down.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :-)

**Chapter 9**

Sam drove home after school even when it was just for one hour. The only alternative had been hanging with his Titan and Cheerios friends and well, he could do without that. He also hadn't seen Blaine since lunch. Nonetheless Sam hoped he could talk to Blaine before the game so that the other could wish him luck. It wasn't really important but then again it was for Sam.

He sent him a quick text, asking him if they would see each other before the game. Then Sam hung up the fairies in the garden and ate the left-overs from his fruit salad.

Everything was so boring. He didn't want to think about things, though. He would see Brittany soon enough and it would be tough. Especially with Santana there. Every time she had seen him in the halls or in class she had sent him a gloating look, it just wasn't bearable.

When Sam later entered the football field to warm up the look Puck sent him was just as unbearable. Way too smug, as if he had planned something. Sam had started to get a little uneasy. It wasn't in Puck's repertoire to stay quiet and not have any revenge whatsoever so Sam kind of wished he would just get it over with. It was just a slushy, for heaven's sake.

After one hour of training they went back into the locker room. Sam walked down the field extra slow to take a look at the first arriving spectators. But Blaine wasn't among them and when Sam checked his phone in his locker he hadn't answered his text. Okay, well, maybe he was busy. Maybe he didn't want to see Sam, maybe he thought he was clingy. Sam puckered his lips hard and pushed his locker shut.

"Listen up, Titans!" Coach Beiste called. "I know this game is not important since we already won the school championship with a big gain. I still want you to give everything, you listen to me? Everything!"

During her speech Sam fumbled with his fingers and tapped his foot against the floor. His stomach was one big swirly mess. He wasn't even that nervous about the game. If Blaine had just texted him he couldn't make it it would've eased his mind a bit. It wouldn't have been great but better than no answer.

His teammates screamed. Sam joined in in order to get rid of his tension. Then they ran out onto the field. The sun was standing low but it was still light outside so no flood lights in the first half.

"Hey, Evans!"

Sam turned around and barely caught the phone Puck threw to him. Confused, Sam looked at it and then his teammate.

"This is not the time for… whatever you want to tell me", Sam said.

"Oh, it is just the right time. Listen." Puck hadn't put on his helmet yet but held in his left arm. He gestured at the phone.

"It's your boyfriend's."

Sam was glad _he _already wore his helmet because his blood pressure boosted up in no time once again.

"He's not my…" Sam stopped because he finally realised what was going on. He tore down his helmet and let it fall to the grass. His fingers were trembling as he unlocked the phone and saw his own unread text on it. From hours ago. Puck had had Blaine's phone since _hours_.

"What have you done to him, you bastard?"

"Nah, nah, nah. Mind your language." Puck's face was way too pleased. Sam stepped to him and grabbed his collar.

"What have you done to him?"

"Well, I could tell you but what use would that be? You can't do anything, you have a game now."

"Just tell me", Sam snarled.

"Okay, you know what, I'll tell you. That's how generous I am. It's your choice whether you leave or wait until after the game to rescue him just… one condition." Puck held up his finger.

"Evans! Puckerman! To your positions!" Coach Beiste called.

Sam let go of Puck and retreated without taking his eyes off of him.

"You want me to make you quarterback."

"Heey, somebody isn't as dumb as he looks!" Puck grinned. He glanced at Coach Beiste who now came towards them, not looking very delighted.

"Okay, okay. Just tell me."

"First you tell her."

Sam rolled his eyes. Now Coach Beiste arrived and took a deep breath probably to start screaming but Sam was faster.

"Coach, I'm giving my quarterback position to Puckerman. Like now, right now."

"Are you kidding me, Evans? The game should've begun five minutes ago and now you want to give away your position to someone who had only been quarterback once in a practise game?"

"Yes! Yes, that's what I'm saying. Also, I need to go", Sam said. Luckily Coach Beiste was too speechless after that so Sam could turn to Puck and his smug grin.

"Now tell me."

"The potties in the darkest corner of the yard."

That was one hell of a bad description but Sam knew what he meant. Puck wasn't exactly known for his creativity and he liked locking students in the exact same place. Sam could've thought of that earlier but then again he couldn't think straight now. With the phone in his hand he started to run but not in the direction the Coach wanted him to.

It only took him five minutes to arrive at the port-a-potties.

"Blaine?" he called as he approached the one potty with a chair leaned against it.

Sam pulled the chair away and opened the door. A real strong scent of cesspool hit him but he didn't care about it. Blaine was sitting on the ground leaned against a wall, looking weak, pale and tired. Sam quickly helped him up.

"I screamed for hours", Blaine said. "But there was no one."

"It's okay, I'm here now. Just…" Sam guided Blaine outside where he let him stand and went to pick up his bag. He threw it over his shoulder and then was back at Blaine, one arm around his waist to stabilise his stand.

"Puck will so regret this", Sam hissed.

"No, Sam, please, one strike leads to another. Just let it go."

"He locked you in a potty for I don't even know how long!"

"Just… I just want to go home. Is your game over?"

They walked a few steps and Sam shook his head. "Puck did it to get the quarterback position and to make me leave. Well, I'll let him have it. I won't go back there. Just let me change and then I take you home."

"You don't need to, you can go to…"

"No, Blaine. I'm sick of it. Everything just to get my position? For what?"

They reached the empty stairs and Blaine freed himself from Sam to sit down at the end of it. Sam put Blaine's bag next to him and wondered what he could say or do to help Blaine. Yesterday in the bathroom Blaine had been such a comfort to him and he wanted to return it. Just how?

Blaine drove a hand over his face. "I'm reeking of urine now, oh gross."

"I still like you."

Blaine looked up.

"Thanks, Sam. And thanks for saving me. It could've taken days until someone found me."

Sam sat down next to Blaine.

"I still think Puck should pay for it. That was beyond mean and not even meant for you. He used you to get to me. He's such a cliché villain."

Blaine chuckled. Then in the next moment, without forewarning, he threw himself into Sam's arms. He instinctively held Blaine as he cried. His uniform was bulky and very unhandy in such a situation but he ignored it. From far away the cheers of the crowd were to be heard. It should've been meant for Sam but right now he didn't even regret not being there. He was with Blaine, so nothing was wrong. It felt so right to hold him like that, to protect him no matter what… Was that still a normal bro friendship?

Saturday 7th June

His parents were having another barbeque. They did it pretty much every second day in summer and Blaine didn't complain. Even less so when it made Sam Evans stay longer at his place.

The experience of being locked in a potty for the whole afternoon had awaken Blaine from his sleep a few times this night. He wouldn't tell his parents about it, though, they would complain at Figgins and Blaine just wanted the whole bullying to stop. Around noon he felt better and when Sam come over at two it helped even more for Blaine to regain his feeling of normality.

At half past three they had done more than enough studying and went downstairs.

"Can we have a blanket again and sit on the grassland?" Sam asked as they entered the kitchen.

"Sure! I'll fetch one. Just go ahead and get food", Blaine said. He hesitated before going and watched Sam getting outside to make sure his mother didn't grab Sam to tell him how many grandchildren she wanted.

A few minutes later Blaine entered the terrace with a blanket and frightened when Sam jumped to him. Blaine didn't know what was happening until they had crossed half the garden. Sam was dragging Blaine on the hand and since Blaine really liked the feeling he didn't question anything. Then they reached the big lime tree and it ended.

Sam rounded the tree. "Blaine, see, I found the perfect spot! It's shadowy but still warm."

"It's warm everywhere these days", Blaine said as he followed Sam. The blond professionally observed the ground although there was only green grass to be seen. Blaine spread the blanket and looked around. The root of the tree was thick and gave them some privacy from the people on the other side of the garden. There were also bushes and other trees around. It was a cosy little spot and it made Blaine more than giggly that Sam wanted to be here with him. It was… romantic.

Blaine then got a tray from the kitchen so that they could take much food with them and when he put it on the blanket and sat down he was happy. School and bullies were non-existent, all that mattered was the warm summer breeze on his face… and Sam.

He loved this boy, he really did. A few strands of his hair stuck out, his skin was tanned so it looked golden and his perfect, perfect lips… Blaine would die if he ever would get to feel them on his mouth. He would die and go to heaven.

"Are you okay, man? You're still thinking about yesterday, right?" Sam asked.

Yesterday. Sam had held him while Blaine had cried on his chest. His arms had been strong and firm and soft. Blaine had felt so safe, it had been so perfect. Sam was perfect. Maybe Blaine should tell him about his crush if Sam didn't know already from the way Blaine looked at him.

"I swear Puck will pay for it", Sam said.

"No, no, please don't. He will never stop. It's not worth it", Blaine said. "And it's almost the summer break anyway."

"Mh", Sam said. He bit into a chicken leg and looked into the distance. When he had swallowed he licked his lips (very fascinating) and said: "Will we meet during the summer without having to study?"

"Of course Sam, of course!" Blaine tore his eyes from the other boy's mouth and looked into his eyes.

"It would be boring without you", Sam said.

"I know. I feel the same", Blaine said. Out of an impulse he laid his hand on Sam's arm. Maybe he could say it now.

"Oh, you!" Sam grinned, put his plate away and glided closer to throw his arms around Blaine. Oh, okay, that was good, too. Blaine snuggled against his neck and laid his hands on Sam's back. Way, way too quickly Sam leaned back and broke the hug. He stayed close, though, and Blaine couldn't breathe. His face was so perfect. Green eyes, soft skin, plump lips. Really nice looking plump lips. Blaine couldn't look away, it was impossible. He leaned closer, and closer. A pink tongue wetted the lips and then they came for Blaine. He was sure to dream it but he closed his eyes and pursed his lips to feel them. A flame of want shot through Blaine as he tasted them. Salty like chicken but sweet like Sam. Oh God, Blaine needed so much more but at the same time he couldn't do anything and remained motionless, only tasting those heavenly lips.

When he dared to move he let his trembling fingers feel the surface they were laying on Sam's shoulder. The fabric of the T-shirt was rough yet smooth and the bone beneath it was sharp. Blaine's chest went up and down very fast. Such tender skin on his lips. Barely noticeable Blaine pushed his lips against them. He felt Sam's body shiver so close to him, so close, so perfect. Blaine never wanted to leave. Of course the moment he thought it the lips vanished and Sam moved away completely. Everything was cold yet warm and real again.

One heavenly second Blaine felt the aftertaste and held on to it, then he slowly opened his eyes. Sam's face was burning. He stared at the ground, his lower lip drawn in. Then, with one hasty movement, he got up and walked away. Blaine didn't even realise he was left alone until a few moments later. He jumped up and hurried to catch up to Sam, who walked pretty fast. He was already in the hall when Blaine got to him.

"Sam!"

"I'm not gay", Sam said as he picked up his school bag. He didn't meet Blaine's eyes no matter how hard Blaine tried to get him to. He couldn't think reasonable. If he could he might've argued that they should file it up under trying something and forget it but well… he couldn't.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Look." Sam shouldered his bag and pulled his car key out of his pocket. "Maybe we should reduce our time together to only studying."

"What? No! No, you can't do that! You just said yourself you want me as a friend. Please, Sam!"

"I can't." Sam opened the door and hurried out. Blaine could only watch him get into his car and drive away.

* * *

_Coming up next Wednesday_: Sam tries to get Brittany back. Exam week is starting and Blaine is really, really distracted.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I missed to update yesterday but hey, look at it that way, now you have only two days to wait for the next chap.^^

Thanks for the reviews! In answer to your questions:  
sukke: nope. (sorry xD)  
guest: 1. I don't know. I talked about finishing because that's what I want but I haven't written the end yet. 2. Midsummer is a holiday but for most people not as big as Christmas (that can be changed tho). 3. my seasonal worries are about the weather not football since it's fall now and this story is a summer story. But never mind! ;-)

**Chapter 10**

Sunday 8th June

Brittany didn't answer her phone. Or his texts. Was she really dating Santana now and had forgotten all about Sam? Come on, it only had been a few days!

Whose fault was... _it_? Blaine's? No, certainly not, he had just been his adorable self and wasn't responsible for Sam's actions. It was Brittany's fault. She shouldn't have done all this shit. But despite his anger Sam was willing to take her back. He needed a girlfriend for sure. Because that was what really was wrong. His desperateness. He needed someone, obviously. He couldn't run around and kiss his male friends. He needed a girlfriend. To make things normal, to be able to hang out with Blaine without having to fear… well… whatever it had been.

Sam said down on his bed and threw his phone on the pillow. He knew what it had been. A kiss. It had been so wrong and shouldn't have happened but it had felt _so right_. In fact it had felt as good as nothing before. But it shouldn't. Sam wasn't gay. If Puck would ever find out… maybe even Finn would turn his back on Sam and that was so much worse than getting slushied.

Sam stretched to get his phone again and lay on his stomach. He had been so mean to Blaine, he should write something to redeem it. But at the same time make clear he didn't love him. Hopefully Blaine wouldn't fall in love with him now. Sam bit his lip and swallowed, his body all of a sudden hot like lava. He couldn't fight the image in his head so he closed his eyes and watched it. He and Blaine not stopping the kiss. Going further, using tongues, hands all over each other's bodies, wow. Sam moaned at the thought. Why, why, why did it feel so… as if nothing else mattered? It was a lie. In fact everything else mattered more. He had to remind himself of that over and over again until this weird urge went away.

So what should he write Blaine to make it right? Because Sam wanted to hang out with him during the summer. If that wouldn't happen he might as well stay home all day long and see no one. Yeah, Finn now and then but it was different with Finn. Sam couldn't exactly tell why. He just knew he wanted Blaine. And he needed him. Something was so right about him. But… Sam really should stop thinking or rather feeling this way.

He didn't know what to write Blaine so he simply didn't.

Only two weeks left until Midsummer. Would he get a miracle until then that would make his life normal again? Sam sighed, lay on his back and tried to think of absolutely nothing.

He had hurt Blaine, hadn't he? Running away, telling him he didn't want to be friends anymore. Sam unlocked his phone again and started typing without intent of sending it. '_I didn't mean it please forgive me. I want to be with u all summer long. Every day._' Sam puckered his lips. Something else was there that needed expressing and since he wouldn't send it he could type it still. '_I liked kissing u. I wouldn't mind doing it again. I want to do it again.'_

Sam stared at the text.

Oh man. He put the phone aside and covered his face with his hands. No, please, no. He couldn't be crushing on a boy, he just couldn't. It would ruin his life. It already had. He didn't want to be gay. And he wasn't. It was just a phase. Only one question remained. If kissing another dude felt like it had felt then why was everybody strongly against it? It was the most heavenly and also the hottest and greatest thing there was on earth. It felt like a special treat in a life that was exhausting at best. Wasn't that something to enjoy and hold dear?

When Sam was finally able to get his shit together he got into his car and drove to Brittany's. Hopefully she was home…. without Santana.

Mrs Pierce opened the door and was surprised to see Sam.

"I thought you and Brittany weren't seeing each other anymore", she said.

"We had a misunderstanding, true, but I'm here to clear that up."

"I'm afraid Brittany isn't here right now."

"Oh, damn." Sam bit his lip. Just his luck.

Mrs Pierce looked pitiful at him. "What are you doing, Sam? Brittany told me what happened and you have every right to be upset and leave. She's in love with Santana even when she hasn't realised it yet."

Sam frowned. "And you don't care that your daughter is…"

"Gay?"

Sam nodded. Mrs Pierce sighed and stepped back while opening the door a bit more.

"Do you want to come in and have a cup of tea?"

* * *

Sam had been here several times but never had he sat in the kitchen with Mrs Pierce and eaten cookies while she gave him motherly advice. He had his own mother so he didn't know why it was happening… but it was.

"Having Brittany as a daughter is hard", she said. "She's not like other kids. We have to be extra careful with her. But we love her, and I'm glad that she has Santana. She has been watching out for her since kindergarten already. And about your question, no, I don't mind Brittany being bisexual. What I care about is her getting hurt. You were very good for her, too, Sam, don't get me wrong."

Sam sighed. It all lay so heavy on his shoulders. He wondered whether he was bisexual, too. And what his parents would think about it. Of course people in school could never know.

After he went away from the Pierces he didn't feel like going home so he drove around for a while. It was pure coincidence that he parked in front of the Anderson's then.

Blaine was probably studying for the exams tomorrow. Something Sam should be doing, too. But how could he without Blaine? And anyway, he had too many things on his mind. He knew what he felt was wrong and would bring him slushies or even meaner things. But he _needed_ Blaine. It wasn't like he could decide it; an invisible force dragged on him and demanded to go to that wonderful black haired boy.

Mrs Anderson opened the door.

"Oh, hey, Sam. Blaine's in his room", she said as she waved him in. She closed the door and went away again, and Sam stood alone in the hallway. That's how easy it was. If he was a burglar he could rob them now.

Of course Sam wasn't going to do that. He went upstairs, his heart beating like a maniac. What was he here for? He hadn't even known what to write Blaine, how would he be able to talk to him?

He gently knocked at his door.

"Yeah?" Blaine said without any hints of suspicion.

Now was the point where Sam should say something. Anything. But he couldn't. He slowly opened the door and went in.

Blaine looked up from his desk and his eyes got huge.

"Sam… what…?"

"Your mother…" Sam gestured behind him but once again his brain failed him, simply didn't give him more words.

"Oh, uhm, come in." Blaine got up and just stood there. Sam moved a few steps closer and fumbled with his hands, looking around. He shouldn't have come here. He should have waited until tomorrow. Or even longer.

Then his eyes fell on Blaine, who looked so nervous yet as beautiful as always and suddenly Sam knew why he had come here. What he had to do. There was no doubt about it. With a few steps he moved to him so that he could lay his hand on Blaine's waist. With soft pressure he pulled him closer, and Blaine willingly melted against Sam's body, his hands on Sam's chest. And Sam gave all that he had to the other boy, opened up his soul and let him in. This was right, so right. He hadn't ever thought feeling so connected and loved was possible but here he was, knowing that he belonged to Blaine and Blaine to him.

He held Blaine's eyes as long as possible while he carefully leaned in. Eventually his eyes fell shut and their lips met shy and lightly. Blaine tasted like he smelled, fruity and hearty at the same time. The flavour spread on Sam's lips and he pressed his lips somewhat harder against Blaine's. Mmh. It actually shot through his whole body and made him feel as if he had been drugged. In a good way.

Sam tried to keep up with the breathing but it was difficult with all the heat taking over. Blaine tasted from his lips and Sam responded the same way, forgetting everything around him. Oh God, this was perfect. Blaine's soft breath grazed his facial skin and it was as if it blew his wariness away. He let his desire take over and strongly moved his lips against Blaine's.

Blaine sighed quietly and shifted closer. One of his hands glided to Sam's neck and as his fingers went through his hair Sam shivered. He put his left hand on Blaine's shoulder and slightly moved his right hand up and down on Blaine's waist, feeling the warmth of his body through the fabric of his shirt. Blaine had such a great body, so great Sam needed to have him really close. Didn't matter that he could barely breathe or that his heart was pounding so heavily he was afraid he'd pass out any moment. He never wanted to stop. Blaine licked over Sam's lip and Sam willingly opened his mouth. He greeted Blaine's tongue like an old friend and wow, it tasted _so good!_

"Mmmm." Sam tried to get even closer while his hand on Blaine's shoulder wandered to the other's neck. Warm skin and smooth yet somewhat stiff hair. He placed his fingers in Blaine's nape and caressed the skin with his fingernails.

"Oh God, Sam." Blaine let his mouth hover close to Sam's and breathed quickly, his eyes studying Sam's face. His lashes were pretty long and dark. Sam let his finger go higher through his hair and found he could barely dive in. Blaine moved away, anyway.

"Not my hair", he quietly said.

"Okay." Sam took his hand back and placed it on Blaine's jaw again, leaning his forehead against Blaine's while he stroked the other's cheekbone with his thumb.

"I don't know what's happening", he whispered.

"Me neither", Blaine whispered back. "But it's good."

Sam smiled from one ear to the other. "Yes. It is."

Blaine exhaled loudly and pulled him closer again and Sam didn't have any objections at all. His knees were weak in the best of all ways. He was kissing a boy and it was the best thing ever. Everybody who didn't like it could go to hell.

Monday 9th June

The first exam Blaine had this week was already Monday morning. It was English and that meant he'd have it together with Sam. And _that_ meant he wouldn't be able to concentrate at all. He was so screwed.

He put his book into his locker and got out his lucky pen. Maybe it would help a little bit. He had studied after all; he only would have to manage not staring at Sam too much. But oh, how wonderful yesterday had been. The best day in Blaine's life. Sam was such a good kisser and they would meet again tonight and oh! Everything was great!

It really felt like walking on clouds, also when it came to the feeling of unreality. But it had happened! Blaine grinned on his way to the class. And he grinned when he sat down on his place. He couldn't help it! Thousands of butterflies stirred up in his stomach as Sam walked in. Their eyes met and Blaine winked but Sam quickly looked away and sat down at his place. Well. They could always talk after the test.

Blaine somehow managed to focus on the tasks. He even controlled it twice to be sure his lack of concentration hadn't made him write wrong things. When he got out of class he was relieved to have put one exam behind him.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt asked when Blaine joined him and Mercedes outside on the stairs.

"I just got through English", Blaine said. "First exam: check!"

"We just got through History", Mercedes said. "But that's only one of hundred or so."

"Yeah. I will only breathe in comes Friday and everything is over", Kurt sighed. Blaine would've thought like him but he had an ace up his sleeve. He had the best boyfriend in the whole world who would help Blaine survive this week.

When the official break started Blaine said he had to go to the bathroom but then he went to the lockers to catch Sam. There he was, perfect and adorable as always. Blaine smiled as he saw him and hurried up to stand close to him.

"Hey. How was your exam?"

Sam frowned and stepped back. "I can't say. Good, I hope. We'll see next week."

Blaine nodded. He wanted to kiss Sam but wasn't sure if he was ready to come out yet.

"Stop looking at me like that", Sam said while glancing around.

"I'm sorry." Blaine shook it off. Or well, he tried. But the grin came back one second later. "It's just, I can't help it. You're so awesome and I want the whole world to know."

"Those are private things, Blaine."

"Hey, I wouldn't tell anyone about the details. Just, you know, that we're together."

"It's better when no one knows."

"Oh." Blaine bit his lip. Yeah, it was all new to Sam, he should give him time.

Just… it was so hard! Those lips practically asked to be kissed!

They went back outside to Kurt and Mercedes. Rachel had joined them, too. As soon as Blaine saw the look on Kurt's face as the brunette saw Sam he wondered if they shouldn't have come out here. But he wanted his secret boyfriend and his friends to like each other, that wasn't too much to ask, right?

"So, Sam, what happened on Friday?" Mercedes asked. "The whole school wonders about it."

Blaine's shoulders tensed. He had tried to forget all about the events but it wasn't that easy.

"Puck blackmailed me. He locked Blaine in a port-a-potty and told me just before the game. I went to free him immediately."

"Oh, wow. You're a hero", Mercedes said. Rachel stared at Sam with awe. Only Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Puck did that? Why didn't you tell me? We have to go to Figgins!"

"My saying!" Sam said. "He can't just get away with it."

"No! This will go on forever", Blaine said. "Someone has to stop."

"I'm sorry, Blaine, I'm with Sam and Kurt on this one. Puck thinks he can do everything but we shouldn't let him scare us", Mercedes said. "Slushy is one thing but locking people in…"

"At least he hasn't thrown him into a garbage container." Rachel said. "Just imagine the smell!"

"Not very helpful", Kurt said.

"What did Coach Beiste say?" Mercedes asked.

"I haven't talked to her yet but I'm sure she will give me detention", Sam said with a shrug.

"She can't!" Rachel said. "You have to practise for Glee. You're still in Glee, right? We need your extraordinary voice. If we sing a duet together I'm sure the Midsummer festival will be the greatest success."

Sam scratched his neck. "Yeah, I'm still in Glee but…"

"No 'buts' anymore! I will talk to the Coach that we need you for Glee and the football season is over anyway, isn't it? Right after school today I will talk to her", Rachel said with a determined nod.

* * *

_Coming up Saturday_: Sam pairs up with Finn and Rachel to punish Puck. But what will Blaine think about it?


	11. Chapter 11

Well... at least only one day late, right? xD Thank you for reading and reviewing.

**Chapter 11**

Sam honestly didn't know what was happening. He was together with a boy now? How on earth could that be? But it made him happy so he figured it was good.

He also was still in Glee club, and that was weird. Puck threw him dismissive looks all the time. Finn, too, wasn't very supportive.

"Look, my brother is in this club and frankly, Sam, he thinks he has chances with you. If you don't watch out you will be known as a guy who hangs out with gay dudes", he said as their last class was over.

"And what is bad about that? Shouldn't you support your brother? I mean, maybe not in regards to me but with all this being gay stuff…"

Sam stuffed his books into his bag. He wanted to go to Blaine's immediately but first he had to deal with the Coach who wanted to see him. Sam was sure she would understood if he told her about what Puck had done but Blaine didn't want teachers to know so Sam couldn't tell her.

"I don't know, man." Finn threw him a doubtful look. "Is that what Anderson tells you? What's up with you and him, anyway?"

"Nothing." Sam hoped he didn't blush. "We're friends."

"Of course you're friends, but why? Lately you hang out more with him than with me."

They left the classroom and entered the hall.

"We're studying together."

"I'm studying with Marley Rose, yet I haven't forgotten you."

"Look. We can do something soon if you want to. Now I have to go to Coach Beiste." Sam opened his locker and put the books he didn't need at home into it.

"Sam Evans! I'm here to safe you!" a girl's voice said. Sam rolled his eyes and turned around. Rachel Berry was standing there, hands on her waist.

"I don't… I have to talk to the Coach alone", Sam said.

"Oh, no, you don't! I have seen the look on your face and am fairly certain that you will not tell her anything about the Puck-Blaine-incident."

"You're right I will not, and you won't either!"

"What is going on?" Finn asked. Immediately Rachel started babbling about what had happened on Friday. Sam sighed. Being in Glee apparently meant that she felt the need to interfere with his business.

"That sounds really mean", Finn confirmed. "You should tell her, Sam."

"But Blaine doesn't want me to! He will be mad!"

"So? In the end it's the best for him."

"No. We need to punish Puck in our own way", Sam said. Rachel clapped her hands.

"Oh, a personal Glee revenge action! What do you have in mind?"

"Uh… I haven't really thought about it…"

"How about we lock Puck away?" Finn asked. "Like he has done to Blaine."

"Yes, yes! You're a genius", Rachel said. "And since he still trusts you you will lure him there. Meet us in half an hour! First we have to clear up the fact that Sam will not get any detention."

Rachel locked arms with Sam and dragged him away.

* * *

Sam didn't know how she did it and he would lie if he said he had understood everything she had said but when he and Rachel left the football field that day he had gotten away with it. No detention. Even without mentioning what Puck had done.

"How did you… Are you a hypnotist or something?"

"It's my natural rhetoric talent that I of course have trained since I was a little girl. I also had ballet lessons since I was four, did you know that? And song lessons but that goes without saying, I mean, you have heard my singing voice. Now that you have the time we should start practising our duet. Since we both are the leaders of Glee people will expect us to become an item. In order to avoid all awkwardness and tension we should already now agree to date, don't you think? It will save us so much trouble!"

"I'm afraid that won't be –"

"Oh, shush! Think about it! Now, where did we say we'll meet your friend?"

Sam took out his phone. Finn hadn't written him but Blaine had: _Can't wait to see you :-)_

Sam smiled and some butterflies stirred up in his stomach.

"Oh, how sad. They all have a crush on you", Rachel said, leaning forward to read the text. Sam jerked back.

"Maybe you should spend less time with Blaine to not lead him on? Or have an official girlfriend", Rachel suggested. "I'm sure you told him you're not gay but people like him and Kurt won't just listen to reason!"

"Just…" Sam didn't know what he should say. He quickly wrote Finn and they met him in the astronomy room. He hadn't brought Puck with him but when he started to explain why Sam got distracted by the thought that it was _here_ where everything had begun, where he had met Blaine for the first time. Oh, sweet reminiscence. They had sat right under Venus… of course. He should have seen the signs earlier.

He hadn't had much time to think about why he was dating a boy now. Why he had _feelings_ for a boy. But wow, kissing Blaine had been magical. It still glowed inside of Sam, making him all warm and fuzzy. At the same time he needed more, needed to be close to Blaine as fast as possible.

"Sam!? Are you even listening?" Rachel stemmed a hand in her waists and snapped her fingers.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I spaced out", Sam said.

"Tomorrow", Rachel said. "We will get in action tomorrow. I will let Kurt in so he can distract Blaine and watch out for him, oh, by the way, has Blaine told you about Kurt's suggestion? Isn't it the sweetest thing ever? I think they would make such a great couple! A match made in heaven, I mean, they've been good friends for over a year already and know each other and wouldn't it be perfect if they fell in love? Lovers starting as friends have so much more chances to last forever, oh, how perfect it would be!"

Finn distorted his face. "Do we have to talk about gay dudes?"

"Yes, we have to! Are you homophobic, are you?" Rachel glared at him. Meanwhile Sam tried to remember how to breathe. His stomach was one big lump at the thought of Blaine and Kurt together. Better change the subject now.

"Okay, yeah, so Puck, tomorrow, got it. Can I go now?"

"Of course I'm not homophobic. They can do what they want… just don't tell me about it."

"Oh my God, I can't believe you!" Rachel screamed.

Sam sighed. He didn't need to hear a lecture from Rachel. Luckily she and Finn weren't paying any attention to Sam so he just slipped out of the classroom.

* * *

"I missed you so bad", Blaine said. It was music in Sam's ears. Blaine missed him, Blaine liked him!

"I missed you, too." Sam grinned at his secret boyfriend. He waited until he had closed the door, though, to give him a kiss.

"I know, exams are still not over yet but I don't think we could concentrate on school stuff now", Blaine said as they were in his room. He led Sam by the hand to his bed where they settled down on, cuddling and caressing each other.

"You know, it will be hard to tell Finn about us", Sam said. "He's not as bad as Puck but he doesn't understand."

"You can take your time", Blaine said. "No rush."

"Thank you." Sam stroked over Blaine's hand.

"No reason to thank me."

"I have every reason to thank you. You lighten up my world and make me so happy and…" Sam sighed contend and enjoyed the smile on Blaine's face. He had never felt this way about Brittany although he had thought to love her.

"Everything you just said… me, too", Blaine whispered. Their lips met again. Every touch was pure bliss. It was weird how much Sam could feel just from a kiss or the touch of hands. But at the same time he knew it was because of Blaine. It was his perfect being that made Sam lose his mind so all he could do was _feel_.

Tuesday 10th June

Blaine had to admit that he had neglected studying yesterday due to Sam's presence and while he understood how it had happened he swore to never let himself go like that again. He needed it just as much as Sam. So during the first break Blaine took his Spanish book and sought his secret boyfriend.

But before he had found him Kurt suddenly stood in the way.

"I need help", he said.

"Oh? With…?"

"My next exam is Algebra and I still don't know how to do equations."

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry, Kurt, but I don't think I can teach you in this during one break."

"You can try." Kurt grabbed Blaine's sleeve and pulled him into an empty classroom. Of course that wasn't at all how Blaine wanted to spend his break.

"Kurt, really, I need to go find Sam…"

"Sam went somewhere with Rachel and honestly, Blaine, I think you should back off a bit and let the boy meet with other people. I think he and Rachel could become the next Glee couple, wouldn't that be great?"

"Uhm… no."

"Oh, don't be jealous. You know he is straight. Get over it." Kurt rolled his eyes, took Blaine's book from his hands and nodded.

"Ah, I need help with Spanish as well."

Kurt sat down on a table and started to read. Blaine just stood there and looked at the door. Sam and… Rachel? That didn't seem fit. Besides from the fact that Sam was in a relationship. He sure wouldn't do anything with her, right? And since when did he even like her?

"Will you help me now or what?"

With a heavy sigh Blaine sat down next to Kurt. He was glad the other boy seemed to be over the rejection and Blaine didn't want to affront him again by not helping him with school stuff. So he did his best to explain Spanish grammar in twenty minutes.

* * *

Only after his Spanish exam Blaine saw Sam again. The blond was sitting with some Glee kids on the stairs. Strangely Finn Hudson was here, too.

"Hey… everything okay?" Blaine asked as he sat down. Unfortunately he couldn't kiss Sam. Why couldn't he kiss Sam right now?

"Of course everything is okay. Why shouldn't it be?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for you and…"

"Blaine, how was Spanish?" Mercedes interrupted. He told her but watched Sam with one eye. He seemed nervous. Maybe because he wanted to break up with Blaine? After all he had been straight for so long and maybe didn't want to risk his reputation…

When the bell rang they all got up. Blaine let the others go away and thought Sam would fall back a little too but his boyfriend caught up with Finn who walked just in front of them.

"Don't you think that's too long now? I don't feel good about it" Sam said.

"It's been one and a half hour, do you think that's enough?" Finn asked.

"I don't know, man, I mean we can't let him miss…" Sam glanced over his shoulder and detected Blaine. He smiled briefly and then looked aside, not talking on. Blaine frowned. What was going on?

"As the quarterback you have to be tough", Finn said and he patted Sam's shoulder. "But it's your decision."

"Why mine?"

"Uhm, being the quarterback and all?"

"Yeah, yeah." Sam looked over his shoulder again and then turned around while walking. "Hey, what's your next class?"

"Chemistry", Blaine said, his frown still on his forehead.

"Let me walk you there, come on."

"Sure." Blaine threw Finn a suspicious glance but the jock didn't pay attention anymore and turned away as soon as they entered the school building.

"What was this about?" Blaine asked as they walked through a hall.

"Huh? What?"

"You have to make a decision or something?"

"Oh yeah… football stuff", Sam said. He sighed and came to a halt, glancing ruefully at Blaine. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Depends. Is it about Rachel?"

"Wha- Rachel? Well, she helped but no, not really. It's about Puck. Please don't be mad."

"Did you tell someone?" Blaine crossed his arms.

"No but… I did something." Sam pulled up his shoulders and looked too adorable for Blaine to be really mad but as long as he didn't know what was going on he kept a doubting face.

"I, uhm…" Sam scratched his neck. "Locked him in a port-a-potty?"

"You did what?" Blaine's jaw dropped.

"Please don't be mad! I mean I couldn't let him go unpunished, right? He was so mean to you! And to the Glee club in general, see, I did a good thing there!"

Blaine didn't know what to say. He didn't want people to be locked anywhere because of him. It was just wrong, no matter how they had treated him.

"It's… it's not a good thing, Sam", Blaine said, shaking his head. He turned around and started to walk to the exit doors. Maybe if let out now Puck would bar revenge.

As he was walking over the school yard Sam caught up and walked next to him. He didn't try to stop Blaine so they walked in silence to the port-a-potties. Puck's screams could be heard from miles away. Blaine removed the chair blocking the door and as soon as it was open Puck flew out. With a cry he threw himself onto Sam and the two boys crashed to the ground.

"No, stop it, no more fighting!" Blaine demanded. It didn't help. They rolled around while Puck screamed "Law must take its course!"

Eventually Puck held Sam's arms down, holding his legs in check by sitting on him. Blaine threw his hands to his mouth as he saw that Sam's lip bled.

"You started the whole shit so let it go now", Sam gasped.

"You locked me in that shit house!"

"You did it to Blaine, first."

"Because you slushied me."

"You slushied us, first."

"Because you _deserved_ it. Singing with a gay dude, seriously, Evans?"

Sam briefly closed his eyes. "He's my friend and I sing with my friends."

"He's also your gay lover, admit it."

Sam met Blaine's eyes and Blaine shook his head. He shouldn't out himself like that, not like that.

"Why do you care so much who's gay and who isn't?" Sam asked.

Puck scoffed. "That is a gay question to ask, Evans. Now, what do you offer me to lighten up my spirits?"

"Whatever you want", Blaine heard himself saying. He hadn't planned it but he needed Sam to be free and healthy.

"No!" Sam protested. "We're even. Stop bullying us or I will tell Figgins about your criminal deeds!"

"I like the offer of your boyfriend better", Puck said. While he observed Blaine, probably trying to think of the meanest thing he could ask, Sam managed to pull away his arms and shoved Puck off him. He quickly got to his feet, grasped Blaine's arm and they ran away.

Of course Puck followed them. The run up the stairs and entered the empty school halls, immediately entering the bathroom next to the doors where they stayed and listened. After a while footsteps were to be heard and then slowly got quieter.

Blaine started to breathe again. He rested his forehead against the cold metal of the door and closed his eyes.

"Shit." Sam leaned with his back against the wall and exhaled. "I guess the last word isn't spoken yet."

"Why did you have to do it?" Blaine whined, opening his eyes and looking at Sam.

"Because I won't let people bully you!"

Blaine got up and straightened his shoulders. "I am fully capable of fighting back if I want to. And I told you several times I don't want any sort of revenge. Don't you see, it's making things worse! Now Puck will think of something even meaner and…" Blaine sighed, bit his lip and shook his head. He sent a disappointed look at Sam and left the bathroom.

* * *

_Coming up on Wednesday_: Will Blam make it through their first fight? And what will Puck do?


End file.
